THE TWO WORLDS
by Eric Eagle
Summary: [updated ch 10]Portals appeared connecting the worlds of shinobis and pirates. Criminals from both the worlds have crossed the portals, thus, creating chaos. The world government and the 5 great nations form an alliance to combat the situation, the konoha11 and other shinobis are sent to capture pirates in new world. And a mysterious city emerges out of the ocean to top it all off.
1. Chapter 1

THE TWO WORLDS

 **A/N: Hi everyone, first of all thanks for deciding to read this. Well, I would like to tell you that, I plan on taking** this **fanfiction quite far if I have the support of you guys, so, tighten your seatbelts and get ready for this ride. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and One Piece belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Oda Eicchiro respectively.**

 **SETTING- AFTER 'THE LAST' AND DRESSROSA ARC**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter 1** \- **THE BEGINNING**

As soon as the warm tea came into contact with her tongue, she felt a sense of comfort and warmth. The traditional Japanese green tea in the traditional cup held perfectly and accurately by her two delicate but strong hands. Strands of her perfect and beautiful navy blue hair fell on her face as she bent down to set down her cup, which she brushed behind her ear with her hand. She let out a sigh as the warmth crept down to her chest, she instantly placed a hand on it to soothe herself. But the realization struck her, the warmth wasn't because of the tea, rather because of what was about to come later the day. The thought made her cheeks go pink. It never mattered how much she thought about it, she never got used to it. She was just too happy, she had never thought that a day like this ever be there, when she will be with him.

Yes, Hinata was going on a date today with Naruto.

Just as much normal as it may sound to a stranger, it never did to her. The man whom she had always wanted to be with, whom she had always watched from the sidelines, whom she had never thought would even so bat an eyelash for her…..that very same person had wholeheartedly accepted her confessed his feelings as well. That was the best moment of her life which was etched in her mind and heart forever.

She got up to get dressed and went to her room andopened the window to allow the sunlight. On opening her closet, she found a bunch of dresses, she never much cared about her looks, most kunoichis never do (with an exception of Ino), but for special occasions she indeed had some, though she never expected this to be one.

After choosing and wearing a pretty outfit, she looked at the mirror.

"Will he like me? What if he flat out rejects me? Or leaves me?" Hinata said to herself, but instantly reprimanded herself for even thinking like that. She knew that it was Naruto and he loved her a lot and will never let her go. The thought made her smile.

CRACK!

Hinata checked the mirror closely, there was a little crack on it, which very clearly wasn't there a moment ago. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, her hollow purple eyes trying to understand.

CRACK!

The crack grew and distributed into branches. Hinata stepped back in surprise.

After making a decent distance between her and the mirror, she formed some hand signs.

 _BYAKUGAN_

Her vision changed. 360 degrees X-ray and strong vision and very capable of detecting all the chakra points in a person's body, that is what byakugan is all about. Hinata tried to check the mirror, and received a huge shock when she realized that there was just water inside the mirror, so much water that it can fill an ocean.

"I don't get it? What is happening?" Hinata mumbled to herself, "what should I do now? Father is not home right now, should I go and tell someone else?"

On checking the time, she realized that it was almost time to meet up with Naruto and nothing was more important than that. And it's not like, this was creating any immediate problems,right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **MARINE HEADQUARTERS**

 **NEW WORLD**

 **FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU SAKAZUKI'S OFFICE.**

Akainu, the infamous fleet admiral who acquired the office by defeating his comrade Aokiji, another admiral, had shifted the marine headquarters from near sabaody archipelago to the other side of the red line in the new world to show everyone that he meant serious business. Had it not been for the world government, he would have abolished the system of the shichibukai( warlords) long ago. Pirates can never be trusted no matter what. It has been proven from time to time, but the world government is adamant about the system.

Right now, he was checking all the reports of Kizaru, Fujitora and some of the vice admirals. He also to analyze the reports of captains and vice captains about the capture of the new pirates who had arrived at the sabaody archipelago. After the pirates of the worst generation, these were the ones called to be the best.

 _ **NAME- CRAZY MAN CANNY (CANNY PIRATES) BOUNTY- 77 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME-STRONG ARM BAARTY (BAARTY PIRATES) BOUNTY- 85 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- CHEETAH MAN BAZZ (CHEETAH PIRATES) BOUNTY- 90 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- HARD BODY JOSEPH (ROCK PIRATES)**_ _**BOUNTY- 101 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- MONTY 'THE HAMMER' (TOOL PIRATES) BOUNTY- 148 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- BARRY D LAUGHTER (THE PEIRROT PIRATES) BOUNTY- 168 AND 50 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- GOLD GLASSES (BOOK PIRATES) BOUNTY- 200 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- MESSIAH (THE APPLE PIRATES) BOUNTY- 250 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- MARY (BLOOD PIRATES) BOUNTY- 310 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- POLLARD 'THE WELL MANNERED' (THE SUIT PIRATES) BOUNTY- 310 MILLION BERRIES**_

By just reading the names of these pirates infuriated Akainu. How dare they break the law, how dare they stand against the marines….

 _CRACK_

Akainu looked at his pen, the clip in the cap had cracked. It was actually a mirror.

 _CRACK_

The crack grew bigger and started to move its way past the mirror clip into the thin air. The air around it started cracking too and in no time a decent big enough crack was there in the thin air, originating from the pen.

"What the…" for obvious reasons, akainu was confused as got up his seat, he started to make sense out of it, or at least he tried.

"It has to be the gura-gura fruit( quake-quake fruit), nothing else can do this. But how did this happen here? Cracks in the thin air are created by the fruit user, but blackbeard isn't here" he mumbled "Something is not right"

Instantly, he dashed out of the room to check how it was outside. As Akainu started entering the other rooms unannounced, he was greeted by panicked and unprepared marine officers, some ashamed at being caught red handed for eating food in their offices, some flustered to be caught while sleeping, while some….umm, let's not talk about it. On being inquired about weird happenings around them, Akainu got the negative answer.

 _Bara-bara-bara-bara_

The baby den-den mushi on the right wrist of Akainu rang, which meant that someone was calling him.

"Feet Admiral Akainu, this is the captain of the science division Sentoumaru, I have something very important to inform you, I have already alerted uncle Kizaru about it."

"What is it?"

"There have been some sightings of huge cracks in thin air like the ones created by the gura-gura fruit, but these orginate from mirrors. The science, division has a thesis on it, I would like to talk to you about it in more detail"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah! There he is!" Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she saw Naruto waiting for her under a tree shade with a corsage. He was wearing a black coat with black pants. His shirt as well as his tie was black. But his grin when he spotted her was the brightest thing she had ever seen. Naruto with his short hair was no less looker than he was with the spiky and long hair. And to top it all off, he was in a suit which suited him very well.

Hinata blushed. "N..N..Naruto-kun"

Even though she had stopped passing out or blushing too heavily by being merely in his presence, but that didn't mean she was immune to his charms or looks in any way.

"Hinata, you look exceptionally beautiful today" Naruto complimented. As he grew up, he had learnt some manners but what he said was true down to every alphabet.

"T..Thanks a lot" Hinata mumbled in embarrassment "You look good too"

"I borrowed this coat from Shikamaru, hehe. But by the way, where should we go? NAruto asked.

And so, their first date began. The couple roamed here and there talking to each other and enjoying their time together and visiting places. Finally it was afternoon and they decided to stop by somewhere to eat.

"Umm….I think, there is a nice restaurant down there in the next block, should we go there? I have heard a lot of praises for that place by Chouji" Naruto said.

"I will be very happy" Hinata smiled while clinging to Naruto's hand.

They reached the restaurant, it was very pretty and flashy, nonetheless, it looked expensive. There was a small board outside the entrance which showed the day's specials. Naruto bent down to check out the dishes and in an instant started sweating bullets when noticed the prices.

"How are they so expensive? I don't think I have enough money to even feed myself here and moreover I was the one who suggested coming here in the first place, what do I do now?" Naruto was thinking real hard, "Should I ask the owner in private to give me a discount? Or maybe I will just tell him that I will pay the rest of the money sometime later, I am sure that he will oblige, I mean I have some solid reputation and influence in the village"

Hinata sensed his hesitation and tension and it didn't take her a long time to figure out the problem.

 _BYAKUGAN!_

She focused her vision on Naruto's wallet and scanned it. Just as she had expected, she found out that, he didn't have enough money to pay for the food here.

"Uh-h Naruto, I don't think I would like to eat inside on such a lovely day, can we go to Ichiraku? I would really love to eat some ramen" Hinata said.

"Uh, really? Are you sure? I have heard, that they have some really good food here, not that I any problem with Ichiraku though, hehehe" Naruto said while rubbing his back of the head.

"Come on, let's go, I am hungry" Hinata pulled Naruto's arm and started dragging him along with her in Ichiraku's direction before he could answer.

"I really wanted to treat you there at that restaurant, but if you wish to go to Ichiraku, then I guess it can't be helped, hehe" Naruto stuttered to which Hinata just smiled.

 _BOOM!_

The Ichiraku ramen shop blew to bits just as it came in Naruto's sight.

And a man came out from inside laughing like crazy with a maniacal expression plastered all over his face.

"Shit man! This is SO much fun, this just never gets old! Bwahahahahahahahahaha" the man had a sword in one hand and an eyepatch on his eye. His skin was fair his intentions surely weren't.

"What the!" Naruto was surprised as from the looks he deduced that, the crazy man must be behind that explosion.

"Hinata, look for the old man and his daughter from the shop, I hope they are fine" Naruto instantly switched to his alert mode and instructed Hinata.

"Yes" without any hesitation, Hinata activated her byakugan to look for the store owner and his daughter.

"Naruto-kun, I found them, they are barely alive" Hinata said in panic.

"Good, now get them and take them to the Konoha hospital" Naruto said without even looking at her rather still eyeing the mad man. Hinata dashed off to pick both of them from the rubbles ad hurried towards the direction of the hospital.

The guy who supposedly blew up the stall was quite shaggy in looks, he had a tooth missing in the front and his pants were torn, while he was wearing a shirt open. Guns strapped on both his thighs in holsters. He was holding hand grenades in both his hands. He unpinned one of the bombs and threw it on a nearby building.

Before it could hit the building Naruto jumped between them out of nowhere, caught the grenade and threw it back at the guy. The man got out of the explosion's way caused by it just at the last moment, but still took some damage. His shoulder was badly hurt and was bleeding profusely and his shirt was all burnt.

"Bwahahahahaha you are pretty good boy. You managed to hurt me, u managed to hurt Canny. I AM THE CRAZY MAN CANNY, THE CAPTAIN OF CANNY PIRATES, WITH A BOUNTY OF 77 MILLION BERRIES, you certainly are worth of prais…." Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto punched him square in the face sending him flying in a wall and as a result, the wall crashed.

"SHUT UP! Look at what you have done! U didn't just destroy Ichiraku and create mayhem, but u ruined my date too!" Naruto was furious "You know, how much I was looking forward to this, I even borrowed this coat from my friend, now that the shop is destroyed, I would have to go back to that crazy expensive restaurant"

"I…didn't think…that….you would be this…strong" Canny was panting very hard and tried to get up, apparently, the force of the punch was too much "Are you a marine? Or a pirate?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe I punched you too hard and you have lost it"

"Crazy man Canny won't go down without an explosion, hehe, maybe you didn't notice but I have already surrounded you with bombs"

Naruto looked around and saw that he indeed was standing inside a circle of grenades. "What the…! When did you…?"

"Bwahahahaha, I am the bomb man, I have eaten the bomb-bomb fruit. I can grow bombs from wherever I want, and the best thing is that, when someone is stuck inside the circle of my bombs, their ability of movement is taken away! Bwahahahahaha."

Just as the bombs were about to explode, someone jumped down beside Naruto.

 _Rotation_

A hollow sphere of chakra developed protecting Naruto and the jutsu user by keeping them inside, while the explosions out.

"HINATA!" Naruto was surprised to see her but glad as well, as she had saved him from some serious trouble.

"As soon as I dropped those two at the hospital, I rushed back here. Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah I am alright, thanks. But first let's take care of that jerk and check out for your surroundings for the bombs"

"Yes!"

Canny was now scared shitless, he didn't know what to do other than grow some more bombs to throw at them. He had never seen a technique like the one that the girl used. Could it be a devil fruit power? It didn't seem like it. And it definitely wasn't haki, that's for sure. But then what the hell was that?!

 _Byakugan_

"What's this? I don't see chakra anywhere in his body, rather I can see his spiritual energy it has a yellow aura (A/N: Haki), but it seems, kind of hidden or dormant. But it definitely is not chakra. But, wait! There is another thing inside him! It is very distinctive, it's aura is red, what could it be? I can't seem to grasp what kind of person is he?" Hinata told Naruto in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, just for bombs growing out of the ground and then he is nothing" Naruto said and dashed towards Canny having decided to flat out make him unconscious with just one blow.

"You won't get me that easily! Gaaaahhh" Canny threw another bomb at him, but Naruto skillfully caught it again and thre it at his face at a lightning speed. And right before hitting his face like a rock the bomb exploded rendering Canny out cold.

Because of all the explosions, some chuunins who were nearby came running to find out that the problem had already been taken care of. And when they sighted Naruto , they understood why.

"Hey, you guys, can you please take this guy lock him in a cellar? I will talk to Kakashi sensei about the situation later" Naruto said to the chuunins.

"Y..Y..Yes sir!" The reason that why Naruto was being addressed as 'sir' even though the chuunins outranked him, as he was still a genin, since he had never bothered to take the exams again, was no secret.

Hinata noticed that, just to stay with her, he was postponing his duties, though it made her happy without a doubt, but she didn't want him ignoring his duties, just for her.

"Naruto, no, we must go and inform Kakashi sensei about this right now" Hinata said with determined eyes focused at Naruto.

"B..but, Hinata what about…"

"It is okay, we can go on a date once again, but informing the hokage about this weird man comes first"

"O..okay" Naruto agreed half-heartedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **BURT TOWN**

 **NEW WORLD**

 **THE STRAW HAT PIRATES**

"what the…! Huff huff huff huff" what the hell is this guy? Is he a devil fruit user? I can't understand his weird powers, can he control water? He is the worst ever match up for a devil fruit user. Huff huff" Luffy was panting heavily. Brook and Luffy had been fighting this guy for so long, yet, they had barely put a scratch on him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Luffy asked in anger, veins spouting in his forehead.

The man just smirked, he was having the time of his life in this weird new world, he didn't even know how he came here in the first place, he was supposed to be dead. Did someone use Edo-Tensei( Reanimation jutsu) on him? But his body looked perfectly normal.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki"

"YOU PISS ME OFF!" Luffy shouted "Come on Brook let's kick his ass!"

He bent down placed his right fist on the ground and increased the blood flow in his limbs by several times, his body started steaming and turned pink.

" _ **GEAR SECOND"**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X

 **A/N: That's it, for the first chapter. I have planned this fanfiction for a long time, and have thought my way through. This will finally end in an all out whole One Piece and Naruto world war. But I really want your support, guys.**

 **Please review, if you liked it or hated it, but it better be constructive criticism than senseless flame and hatred. And if you want to ask me any questions on anything related to this, I will gladly answer.**

 **And I want to ask, should I keep the fight of Luffy and kisame off screen? I mean straw hats will encounter him at some point later in the story, but right now, what should I do? On or off screen? Tell me in a review or you can PM me. I will do what the majority of people say.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. LAYERS OF ONION

**A/N: HEY, GUYS. IT'S ME AGAIN. I HOPE THE FIRST CHAPTER WASN'T TOO DISAPPOINTING. I WILL GET BETTER AS THE STORY GOES ON. SO, FOR NOW SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE RIDE.**

 **ARIOS(GUEST): Thanks, it means a lot to me.**

 **Arkadian97: Thanks a lot. And don't worry I will equalize the power gaps in such a satisfying way that you won't have any complaints. And I truly think that one piece world has some beasts that can crush naruto characters and vice versa.**

 **And sorry, for writing errors in the last chapter, I actually didn't edit it. I will try to avoid it from next time.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS FIC/ME. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWRS.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **CHAPTER 2: LAYERS OF ONION.**

GEAR SECOND!

With steaming body and swelled up spirit, Luffy charged straight at Kisame. He stretched his hand backwards to gain momentum while punching.

"Gomu Gomu no…..pistol!"

"Suiton: Water barrier no justsu"

Kisame formed some hand signs and smashed his palms on the ground. The floor cracked and water came up gushing in springs and formed a barrier in front of him intending to block Luffy's punch. But in Gear second, his strength was way more than it was before, when he was successfully stopping his attacks with the same move. Luffy's punch smashed right through his water wall and hit him square in his face.

"Ugh!" Blood droplets spattered from his mouth, the expression of pain was quite clear and so was the visual. He was lying on the ground with broken tiles in a row indicating his crash path.

"That was some power up, hehehe. If only I had my Samehada with me, you would have been already in your grave" Kisame said angrily, "I am sure my sword is with that rapping jinchuriki bastard"

Luffy's gaze was fixed on fixed on Kisame, "Brook, you go and tell Franky to ready Sunny, Nami and others must be done with their shopping. I will be back soon after I send this guy flying.

"Are you sure?" Brook asked.

"Yes"

"I won't forget this guy though, he is one strange person. His image is now printed in my brain, though I don't have one, yohohohohoho. SKULL JOKE!" after saying this, Brook ran back to Sunny.

"No one is going anywhere after our little show. SUITON: WATER MIST NO JUTSU!" Kisame raise his one hand in the air straight and waited as the mist collected in a few moments reducing the visibility to almost nil. And neither could anyone hear Kisame's movements, because this was the silent assassination technique of the Kirigakure(Village hidden in the mist).

"What is this?" Brook stopped in his tracks, as he lost his way back to Sunny. With mist all around he couldn't tell where anyone was. And he certainly couldn't see Kisame behind him with his hand as the handle of a water sword aimed straight for his spinal right below his skull.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!" with both hands stretched back, Luffy hit Kisame with air impact he created after retracting his arms. The hit sent him flying and he crashed in a rock which was pulverized by his force. Kisame had trickles of blood seeping from the sides of his mouth.

"How did you know, that I was here?" Kisame asked, clearly and obviously surprised.

"Whoa, Luffy, thanks a lot. You saved me!" Brook said "But how did you do that? Was that observation haki?"

"Yeah, it was. Rayleigh taught me how to use it, when we were training" Luffy filled in Brook.

"So, you want some more?" Luffy dared Kisame.

"Hehehe, you are really interesting, but, I think I will pass" the mist started to clear up.

And without saying anything, Luffy and Brook set out for Sunny as their shopping was done in Burt Town.

"Surely, even without my Samehada I can deal much more damage to those pair of rejects, I haven't even used half of my tricks yet. But It would be better to avoid further conflicts for now. I must first gather information about this new world. I had a vague idea about these so called Devil fruits, but didn't think that they would be real. And I haven't even heard about this so called 'haki'. I must get to know this weird place well first and then make my move" thought Kisame with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

It had been three months since the fight of Naruto and crazy man Canny. Though it wouldn't be correct to say that things had been peaceful from then, but they were being controlled a lot better. All the shinobis and the civilians were on alert all the time. All the chuunins and jounins were stationed at different locations to keep an eye on things. Because Canny wasn't the only pirate who had appeared out of nowhere, there were quite a few others, but they were taken care of before they could do much damage. It was a real pain to confine the pirates with special powers like Canny, they always managed to escape and hurt the guards in process. In fact Canny and another pirate managed to escape the prison five times, but were finally subdued.

Naruto was enjoying his ramen quite evidently as he had a mountain of empty bowls next to him. He had just returned from a mission, which was quite tiring. With his eyes closed and a fixed grin, he was making loud slurping sounds as his euphoria knew no bounds. But, unfortunately he was interrupted by a jounin, who just landed outside the shop.

"Naruto, you have been summoned by Lord Hokage" the jounin relayed his message.

"Hmm? Kakashi sensei has summoned me? I see. I will be there in a moment" Naruto replied turning his head back and speaking with his mouth full of ramen. He slurped the last of it in, paid his humongous bill and left with the ninja.

Dashing through the village at inhuman speed, both of them reached the Hokage office. On going to the office floor, the jounin went his way while, Naruto entered the Hokage office without even knocking. Kakashi was on his seat, collecting all his paperwork that he had completed that day.

"Kakashi sensei, I am here" Naruto announced his arrival.

"Oh! Naruto, I was waiting for you. Here take a look at this" Saying this Kakashi took out a pair of handcuffs from his drawer and tossed it to Naruto, which he quite skillfully caught.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he eyed the stone made handcuffs.

"Sea prism stone handcuffs, they are what we are using to control the criminals with super powers, like the one u fought that day, the one who could grow bombs out of anywhere"

"I see, so, that means their weakness is…stone?"

"Not just any stone, but sea prism stone. Or sea itself"

"We never had anything like this before. How do we have it now?"

"Well, we also got our hands on this recently. These aren't our, we have borrowed it from some people from another world, the world where these pirates come from"

"I see, that explains it…wait, what? ANOTHER WORLD"

"You were out on your mission for quite long, you have a lot of catching up to do Naruto"

"I guess so"

Kakshi stayed silent for a moment and then took out an onion from another one of his drawers.

"You see this Naruto? This is an onion" Kakashi said like he was teaching a two years old.

"Whoa! Thanks Kakashi sensei, till today I thought that it was called a tomato" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"You see, our world is just like it" Kakashi said ignoring Naruto's sarcasm "It actually is like its layers ,overlapping each other. But the thing is, we cannot see the other layers but ours. It is quite safe to say that there may be hundreds of people in this room but we can't see them and they can't see us. There are hundreds or maybe even thousands of worlds that we can't see, touch or feel. And we are just one of those. In laymen terms, these are what we call 'dimensions'. These dimensions can be exactly same as us, but maybe you don't even exist there, or worse, you are somebody else there as one that you never would want to be. And these dimensions can be totally different from where our wildest dreams can reach"

Naruto was listening to it all very carefully. He had never been the one to be a good listener, but this was certainly interesting.

"The reason we can't see or touch the other dimensional things are because they have different frequency and wavelength to them. They are out of your range of senses, just like ghosts. But if they are somehow made to match exactly with each other at the null points of earth, where the magnetic field and the gravitational field of earth meet, which can never happen on its own, then two dimensions can be connected"

"All this science stuff is making my head spin, ugh!" said a very confused Naruto.

"Forget about all this, but you understood about the worlds being connected, right?" Kakashi sighed

"So, you mean that, these pirates are coming from another world, and someone has connected our two worlds?"

"Exactly"

"B…But where do they enter our world from?" Naruto asked.

"From the portals. These portals are just increasing in numbers day by day. They originate from shiny surfaces, mainly mirrors. As of now we are spreading the word to cover up all mirrors in black cloths and hide them"

"How come you know so much, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know anything of this. All the Kages have been given this information from the government or the absolute authority which rules that other world, we have already had a meeting with them, while you were on your mission. Though it was mostly an 'exchange of informations' type of meeting than a real one. They told us all about their world and we told them about ours"

"Why?"

"Don't you think that if the criminals from their world can enter ours, can't some from here go there?"

"Uh! Hehehe , you do have a point there"

"You still have a lot more to learn about. Like devil fruits and haki. Everyone else here knows about them, you are the last. I will tell you everything on our way"

"I am last?!On our way? Where are we going?"

"To Kumogakure (A/N:Raikage's village, village hidden in the clouds, I guess.)"

"Umm? Kumogakure? Why?"

"All the Kages have been asked to come by Raikage -sama."

"But, I don't think that the five Kage summit was any day near"

"It is an emergency meeting. The portal which connects our world with the head office of the world government here has been found in a forest of Kumogakure. We are going to their world to have a meeting and discuss what is to be done from now on"

"WHAT!?" shouted a surprised Naruto.

"Yes, So, I am asking you to come along with me. You will get to meet Gaara and B- sama, and I have sent a word out to Saskue, I hope he will also drop by"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **SOMEPLACE UNKNOWN**

"Master M, we have checked the frequency modulator, and it is working perfectly" Said a man in a hood with his face covered to another one with same attire.

"I see, so, my modifications worked after all"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunny was in sight. Luffy and brook were heading back to the ship. Franky was already back, busy in doing maintenance work of the ship. While randomly changing his hair style by pressing his nose.

Ussop was busy in cleaning his Kabuto and making some new bullets.

"Hey! Sunny is ready to set sail!" Franky waved from the deck to Luffy.

The captain of the straw hat pirates being too lazy to go from the proper laid out path, he stretched his arms, grabbed a hold of the flag pole and contracted them, thus landing on the deck.

"Who else is back?"

"Sanji is in the kitchen re stocking the empty containers with spices, he has sure bought a ton of them this time" Franky said to which Luffy had bright, shining stars in his eyes.

"WHOA! I am gonna ask him to make roasted meat today!" Luffy exclaimed like a little kid craving candies.

"Don't you always ask for it like every day?" Franky sweat dropped.

In the mean time, Nami and Robin had returned with their shopping done. Needless to say, Nami had splurged and was loaded with shopping bags, eight in each hand and others being carried by Robin's extra hands, while Robin had few thick books in her both hands. Both smiling and laughing about something.

And it seemed like Chopper too was with Robin the whole time, walking right beside with her, reading his medical books, which he had just bought. Looking rather pensive and cute in his blue hat, which suited him rather quite well.

"Seems like everyone is here except Zoro" Nami said, as she came on to the deck.

"I say, we leave him here and go on our way, he is useless anyways" Sanji came out of the kitchen, standing in the balcony wiping tea cups with a cloth.

"Who are you calling useless, you third-class cook?" Zoro popped out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you find your way back here?" Sanji asked genuinely surprised.

"I tried to track the smell of most disgusting food in the town and see, it led me to your kitchen" Zoro retorted.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked narrowing his eyes, clearly pissed.

"I guess, you are deaf" Zoro glared at Sanji with same intensity.

 _CLASH!_

Zoro's sword and Sanji's leg trying to break each other, created ripples in air. Sanji using his other leg as a pivot, swung around to kick him in his stomach only to be blocked again. This went on for a few seconds, before Nami hit both of then hard enough on their heads for big lumps to pop out.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER GIVE IT A REST?!" Nami shouted in exasperation, "Franky, get ready we are setting sail!"

"SUUUUPERRRRR!" Frank did his signature stance, joining both his hands, and tilting to join the half stars on his arms to make it into one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, are we ready?"Kakashi asked looking at the group.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

Naruto looked around. Shikamaru ,Hinata, Sakura and Shizune were there and few other ANBUs. They had all gathered at the gate of the village, going to the Kumogakure for the meeting with the so called 'other-wordlers'. And he was expecting to see other Kages as well. It had been quite a while since he met with them.

All of them set out, took off at incredible speed, in an instant they were gone and were hopping from tree to tree.

"Umm….Kakashi Sensei, I heard that a company is trying to build some kind of mechanical locomotive?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so they have told me. They are calling it a 'train'" Kakashi replied remembering his conversation with the owner of the company, "They say that, once it is completed, the journeys that take days for us to cover would be able to be covered in hours, without requiring us to move even a muscle"

"WHOA! REALLY?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, how convenient would it be, travelling like this for days is quite troublesome really." Shikamaru spoke up for the first time.

"By the way, Kakashi sensei, how long till we reach there?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm….. I will say….about two and a half days"

"I see" was all Naruto said.

"Umm, Kakashi sensei, do you think that Lee-kun and Tenten-san are alright?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I certainly do hope and believe that they are alright" Kakashi replied.

"Are they on some S-class mission?" Naruto asked, "I wouldn't be worried about them. They are strong"

"Well, yes, you can certainly call it a S- class mission Naruto, it is very important for future causes. Rather this mission is a joint one from all the five major nations, all of them have sent very capable ninjas on this mission. We have sent Lee from our village and Tenten as well to keep an eye on him"

"Whoa! What kind of mission is this? Where have they gone?"

"It is a mission to spy on some people while working with them at the same time"

"What kind of big ass organization is this? Where are they really?" Naruto asked, now clearly uncomfortable.

"THEY ARE ALREADY IN THE OTHER WORLD" the sixth hokage replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lee, was standing on the deck of the Marine battleship with Tenten and Kurotsuchi of the village hidden in the rocks.

"Have you gotten any information yet?"Tenten asked Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, two of my clones have provided me some useful information till now and no one have suspected that those marine soldiers were my transformed clones. We cannot make our move directly under the eye of that man behind us" Kurotsuchi replied, talking about Vice Admiral Momonga.

"Yes, that certainly is true"

"SIR! A PIRATE SHIP HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT 4'0 CLOCK FROM HERE!" a marine soldier shouted.

"WHO IS IT?!" Momonga shouted back.

"We believe that it is the infamous pirate crew 'Straw Hats!'"

"READY THE CANNONS!"

"YES SIR!"

"Tenten, look over there! A Pirate ship! This is our chance to show these 'other- worlders', howstrong we shinobis really are!" Lee said with extreme determination and jumped of the ship.

"WAIT YOU FOOL!" Momonga shouted, trying to stop Lee but was shocked to see him not only standing on water, but now rather running at amazing speed towards the ship of the Straw Hat crew.

"Alright you pirates! Here I come! THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" Lee shouted at top of his lungs.

As he neared the Thousand Sunny, Lee jumped off in the air, "LEAF HURRICANE!"

With those words, Lee rotated in mid air and with great force came down with a kick, but…

 **BOOM!**

It looked like the air was torn off roughly by someone, as it went into ripples. The outcome wasn't what Lee had anticipated. His kick had been blocked by a certain blonde haired guy in a black butler suit and a cigarette in his mouth. Both of their legs, still at in the same position trying to push each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: There goes the second chapter. How was it? PLEASE, PLEASE review or PM and tell me what are your views. Any suggestions you want to give me? All these things really help in keeping me motivated to keep on writing.**

 **I have a news, I will be uploading new chapters every Saturday. And another question, is the chapter length decent enough? Or should I shorten it?**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HEROES COME BACK**

 **A/N: As I had said that I will update every Saturday, I had taken in calculations, to write 500 words per day, as my target for one chapter is 3000 words(6 days), but surprisingly, things came up one after another and I couldn't even begin it. But, I thought that after making you guys wait for a week just for nothing will be wrong, so I just wrote the first part of the new chapter, please, pardon me. I am writing it just before going to bed.**

 **As a compensation, the chapter on next Friday/Saturday will be twice the size of chapter 1. Hope you forgive me.**

 **SHOUT OUT:**

 **Arios(guest): Thanks a lot, and you just don't worry about equality. Both sides will win and lose. About chakra and Haki, I don't think that I will make them same. Let's see.**

 **Peter Kim(guest)- Yes, of course, the Yonkos will make their moves. As I have planned for now, at the end, it will be the whole one piece world vs the whole naruto world. A ridiculously big war. So, of course, the Marines will make an alliance with pirates. At least , that is what I have thought uptil now. Maybe I will change my mind later, let's see.**

 **Griswo- Thanks a lot for the motivation.**

 **No name(guest)- yes, I will. Thanks a lot.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Arios and all the others who reviewd, love you people. Thank you once again.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"We are almost there" Sakura said checking her surroundings.

The Konoha group consisting of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura,Hinata and Shizune and few other ANBUs was almost on the border of Kumogakure.

"Yes, we have already entered the lands of Kumogakure, we are just in the outer woods, the village begins not too far from here" Shizune added.

"We are already late, just because of Naruto. He wasted a complete half day in a inn just because he got diarrhea and keep on going in and out of the bathroom the whole time. That's what happens when you eat too much Ramen Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"SHUT UP! It had never happened to me when I eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruto snapped "And moreover, why do you have to say such embarrassing things in front of Hinata?!"

"She was with us too, of course she knows" Shikamaru added, looking bored, "And you don't need to worry, it is Hinata we are talking about after all. She won't leave you. Because if so, then she would have already left you after being disgusted from your fight with Kiba in the Chuunin exams"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly not remembering how he won the match.

"I mean, how you won, by farting on his face" Shikamaru said with a lopsided smile.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU BRING THAT UP RIGHT NOW!?" Naruto shouted, his face as red as tomato from embarrassment, not even daring to look back at Hinata.

"The entrance is in sight" Kakashi ordered "Move fast"

The group reached the entrance of the village and found a welcoming party waiting for them. The welcoming party greeted each of them.

"Sir, please follow us, we will guide you the forest where the portal is situated. Everyone is waiting for you there" one of the Kirigakure ninjas replied.

"Are we the last?" Kakashi asked.

"No sir, MIzukage-sama has yet to arrive. But the Tsuchikage, Kazekage and General Mifune of the samurais are already here, waiting at the site of the portal" the man replied.

"I see, then please guide us there" Kakashi nodded.

"Behind me please" the guy started hopping his way at 10 o' clock.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The Hokage and the others should have been here almost half a day ago" Raikage said calmy.

"I wonder if they ran into some trouble" Gaara, the Kazekage replied.

"It is almost time, I hope they hurry up. It is about time, our 'heroes' come back" Tsuchikage added his opinion.

"There they are" Gaara said pointing in a certain direction as he saw the Konoha group.

"Sorry, we hit a bit of snag in the way" Shikamaru said "Actually Naruto…..umph"

Shikamaru couldn't continue as Naruto muffled his mouth with his voice.

"hehehe, let's forget about that" Naruto said embarrassed "So, Just the Mizukage is left right?"

""No, we have arrived as well" everyone looked in the direction of the voice, they found the sexy MIzukage being followed by others.

"It's about time" Tsuchikage said "Our heroes are about to return, just as the world government promised"

"Let's not waste anymore time" Mei said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Maybe the mizukage too had loose motion" Shikamaru whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You are really out of your character today, you know?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"So, is this it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" replied the Raikage.

There it was. The portal. It's boundary was very uneven, like a hole in the mirror, if not careful while crossing, you can get yourself hurt. It was a complete see through. The other side was clearly visible. And NAruto could see the heavy security for the portal from the shinobis of KIrigakure.

"Are all the portals see through?" Naruto asked.

"No, not all of them, some look like, they are filled with blue smoke" Kakashi informed Naruto, "we don't know why, yet. But we are trying to investigate it. And when someone tries to pass from the see throughs, they show the same behavior"

"What do you mean?"

As if to support Kakashi's answer, the portal filled with dense smoke, light blue coloured. They saw feet emerging out from them. Feet with shinobi sandals.

Kurotsuchi was the first to emerge. Then Darui, then Temari after her Choujiro and lastly Lee and Tenten.

But what surprised all of them were their looks. While Darui and Choujiro looked fine, but Temari,Lee, Tenten and Kurotsuchi were in bad shape. Battered, bruised and bleeding.

"We have a lot to talk about" Temari said in a serious tone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

 **Preview: All the kages and some ninjas go to the Marine headquarters to meet with the admirals and Gorusei. Of course the meeting doesn't go smoothly, things get heated up and well…**

 **As a proof of the power of Shinobis' strength, Akainu asks them to take down a certain warlord/shichibukai.**


	4. As cold as Lava

**A/N: I know, I know that I am late by a week and I sincerely apologize for that, really! I had to go an unplanned trip to somewhere, which was necessary. I tried to use the laptop there to type, but damn Microsoft office won't work unless I registered and the internet just wasn't fast enough.**

 **Anyway, I apologize again and hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me. And I know that it has been all talking these past chapters, but I promise that things will get interesting from the next chapter. I call chapters 1-4, 'CONNECTING THE 2 WORLDS ARC'. And the second arc will begin from the next chapter, called 'PROOF OF THE POWER ARC'.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Arios(guest): I am so glad that you reviewed again, really! The answer to your question-ish statement is here in the chapter. About marines and yonkos/pirates not collaborating together is a valid point. Maybe it will be a little bit three ways? I will make it make sense somehow, don't worry. Shanks will play an important role and won't take part in the war, don't worry everyone will be in their character.**

 **I really appreciate your opinion, thanks a lot for letting me know it.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **And though this chapter isn't 6k words long as I promised, it is a lot more than 5k and is 2-3 days early in this week. So, forgive me, sit back and enjoy.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

CHAPTER 4

AS COLD AS LAVA

A hooded figure could be seen, creeping into the Nara woods at late night with an axe in hand which too was covered in gloves. As the man made his way through the woods, he could feel himself nearing his destination, but just to be sure, he checked his wrist watch, which showed all different types of stuffs, but time.

"This must be the place" the man thought.

The most annoying thing was neutralizing all the traps laid out just to keep this spot secure. For no one could afford 'him' getting out and having his way again.

The hooded man started digging the place. The pile of mud and dirt was piling at the side as the pit got bigger. A faint sound could be heard coming from the ground, which sometimes gagged. The man was done, and he could see the results.

Chopped up body pieces, all covered in soil and a head trying to spout every curse word it could think of and gagging as the soil went into his mouth and nose.

"THE MOTHERFU****G SHADOW BASTARD WILL PAY! I SWEAR TO LORD JANSHIN I WILL *COUGH* *COUGH*, GIVE HIM A SACRIFICE OF THAT FUC*ER'S HEART AND ALL OTHER INTERNAL ORG…*COUGH* *COUGH*"

The hooded man looked down and realized that his body was all black and white, just as the reports said. He grabbed the head by its hair and brought it close to his covered face.

"Mr. Hidan, I am here for offering a deal to you on behalf of my Master M. If we let you out of here, will you work for us?" his smooth but heavy voice finally brought Hidan's voice to a stop.

"Just let me out of here or I will sacrifice your skewered balls to Lord Janshin *gags*" Hidan said in a dead but menacing voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto pulled back the chair to create some space between it and the table as he sat down. His eyes danced around the room to check the members of the meeting. It was a round table meeting, with the most important figures of the five elemental villages gathered together. Each village's group seated together was distinctive when compared to any other,and four big screens at the center, so that every member could see it.

There was the Kazekage Gaara and his siblings, at his right were seated were group from Kirigakure, with the Mizukage and her accomplices. At Gaara's left were the group from Konoha. Then there were Raikage and the Tsuchikage with their subordinates, and finally the Daimyo of the land of lightning. All the ANBUs of the five villages were stationed outside. Raikage's group was obviously the largest as the meeting was in their village. And then there was the group which had returned from the other world. Nevertheless the round table was really large. Lastly Naruto also noticed General Mifune of the Samurais.

The next moment, the screens in the middle lit up. Every screen was supposed to show the same thing, so that no one has any problem at grasping the content. Naruto expected there to be some kind of informative presentation, but betraying his expectations and pensive mood, there were the other four Daimyos in each section of the screen, as it was divided in four panels.

Looking at the bored and non serious faces of the Daimyos always irritated some people, because they never took any situation seriously and always took their safety and authority for granted. Never caring for who died or who got injured, but only themselves.

"As much as it is a pain, but, let's start the meeting" the fire Daimyo was the first to say anything.

"Yes" said Gaara.

"As we all know that a group of six people consisting of 2 members Konoha and 1 from every other village was sent to the other world. This meeting has been called in order to carefully listen to and analyze the experiences of our 'heroes'" Tsuchikage officially began the meeting.

Every eye focused on the 'heroes'. Sure, some of them looked pretty beat up, but they had already received first aid, as to get ready for the meeting. Everyone was wearing a very serious expression.

"Now, before we shower them with questions, I would like to relay some incidents, which have happened during previous days. As we all know, that around 3 months ago, we witnessed the birth of mysterious portals which have connected our world to another one, more bizarre than anything we have seen. And of course there have been crossings of the portals from both sides. Which obviously have created a lot of problems for us, but we have found a way to handle it. It will be discussed later in detail" Tsuchikage added further.

"Exactly 35 days after the first portal sighting, we were contacted by the absolute authority figure of the world. Unlike this world, it is ruled by one single, but huge organization, which is called 'The World Government'" began Oonoki with his long speech.

"The messengers had an immediate meeting meeting fixed with us. Since, there wasn't much time as the situation was getting heavily bad because of the criminals of the other world, Raikage and I went alone to meet them, as it so happened I was with Raikage dono at the time. We exchanged some information with each other.

"Since, the meeting didn't have all the necessary figures, it was decided that another meeting will be held soon and properly. And as you all can guess, that day is today.

"But as a token of trust and alliance, each of us exchanged a group and showed them around the world. We sent these people from our side, while they also sent a group consisting of some high ranking officers to our world, though they went back yesterday.

"Though I secretly ordered Darui and Kurotsuchi from the hidden stone to secretly spy on them. Since, they aren't very well versed with our techniques, they couldn't detect our intention. These two sent some of their clones in other ships of their travelling different parts of the other world transformed as one of their common soldiers" Raikage took the lead.

"And when they were dispelled, the real ones gained the knowledge of the clones. Thus, we know much more about them, than they wanted us too. Now, before we start asking them questions, to give you all a better idea of their geography and hierarchical structure and other important details, like their military power, by this presentation"

Everyone expected, the faces of Daimyos to disappear from the screen and the presentation to appear, but to their surprises they heard the sound from the ceiling. There was a large circular screen embedded in the ceiling. Everyone craned their necks upward to focus on it.

In the next sixty minutes, the engineers from Kumogakure explained the map of the world and everything they needed to know about, like the concept of devil fruits, haki, warlords, pirates, yonkos, the worst generation and sea stones. And every other information that was public in the world. Then next, they explained the structure of the world government and marines and everything about the tenryuubitos (celestial dragons). During the whole presentation, every single pair of eyes was focused on the screen not moving even for a second, despite the pain in their necks from looking upward constantly.

Everyone was busy in absorbing the information and massaging their necks as it had cramped.

"I would really appreciate it Raikage if you would do all the presentations in the screens in front of us rather than the one above" Tsuchikage said groaning from pain.

"Then what about us?!" the daimyo of the sand said loudly.

"We can shift you in the ceiling monitor, it is not like we have to constantly look at you" the mizukage said.

"What do you mean?!" the fire daimyo got up from his seat banging his hand on the table.

"Uhh…huh…let's not deviate from the topic at hand, and focus on the point" Kakashi tried to calm the situation.

"Hmph! Fine but I want a written apology later" the fire daimyo said with a pout.

"Now let's begin with our 'heroes' experiences" Raikage continued.

Every eye turned to Lee particularly as he was the one who was roughed up the most. His green spandex was torn from all sorts of places while his jacket looked almost fine.

"I know that this was not supposed to happen, but Lee just got all riled up and attacked a pirate group head on" Tenten said while shaking her head in disappointment "and I had run in to help him"

"From what we got to know after was that they were called 'The Straw Hat Pirates' with the captain with a bounty of 500 million berries. His name was…..umm…..Monkey…something. He is one of the worst generation"

"Monkey?" Naruto spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter. So, is 500 million a lot according to their standards?" Gaara asked the question which was in almost everybody's mind.

"Depends on where you are" Temari spoke up. Her condition was actually pretty good, though it was clear that she also got into a little fight.

"As in the presentation you saw, the world was dived in two major parts, 'The Grand Line' and 'The New World'. Unlike Kurotsuchi, Darui and Choujirou, I went myself sneaked on another ship and left a clone where I really was supposed to be" Temari continued.

"In the grand line, where I was, you are considered to be a really big shot, if you have a bounty over 100 million berries, these guys could literally rule over the whole grand line if not for the seven warlords"

"While, in the new world, they won't be considered very big, but certainly they aren't any joke their either. As you can see their captain in an alliance with another one of the worst generations took down one of the warlords there in New World"

"The pirates I noticed in the grand line were very weak. And the ones with the devil fruit powers were big nuisance, though they were very easy for me to take out. One wind slash from me and they were thrown into the sea, where they sink in like a hammer"

"How strong were the Straw Hat pirates Lee?" Sakura spoke up.

"Well, I am sure I didn't get to see the full potential of the ones I fought, but even then they were no joke and of course I didn't go all out either" Lee said still looking determined, even for nothing.

"Yet, you still are in this shape" Kakashi said.

"Choujiro, anything worth mentioning that you saw there?" Mei asked.

"Uh..yeah..yeah" Choujiro blushed "I sent my clones to five ships. Two of them were recognized as imposters, but they dispelled themselves, before any suspicion could fall upon us. One of the remaining clones went to a place called Sabaody Archepelago, which is almost on the border of the Red Line….."

Choujiro went on explaining the situation of lawless areas and rampaging pirates there. And the human auction houses which used to be there two years ago, before a big war between the marines and one of the yonko. ( **A/N: I am not going into dialogues, because this part took a lot longer to complete that I thought it would, I want to get over with it)**. Further Choujiro and Darui explained the situations in different typesof places and the cruelty and absolute authority of the celestial dragons. The monstrosity of both pirates and a few marines. This went on further 35 minutes as each of them gave detailed explanations of their trip.

"Hmm…looks like, the World Government isn't all that in the good side as we originally thought. But they certainly are better than pirates" Gaara said. ( **A/N: It is not my fascination with marines or anything, rather I think this would be the honest opinion of someone in his position)**

"Well, I guess the meeting has dealt with all the topics it was supposed to. And be ready for our meeting with the other world officials which scheduled to be 4 hours from now. For now, this meeting is adjourned" Raikage declared "We thank you for your precious time Daimyos"

This line woke up the sleeping stone daimyo from his dream. He instantly jerked back up from his sleep with drool running down from the corner of his lips.

"Ugh! Sorry….let's begin the meeting"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone was standing outside the portal in the woods of Kumogakure. They were there ten minutes before the scheduled time of the meeting. The five kages and their subordinates ready to enter the portal as soon as the time was right.

Naruto looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. She was wearing her white outfit which she usually wore ( **A/N: Her outfit after the war, and btw, Naruto is also wearing his outfit he wore in 'The Last')**

Her eyes completely showed her clear determination for the task at hand, it clearly showed that she was ready for whatever was coming. Not afraid in the slightest.

Naruto, gently grabbed her hand from the side and squeezed it, while facing in the same direction as her. This caused instant reaction from her, as she looked at his straight facing face. He turned to look at her and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Hinata just smiled warmly at him. It was just so reassuring to have him by her side, her heart started beating faster and she felt the same warmth in her chest.

"Nervous?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Good. And you don't need to be either, I am by your side" he squeezed her hand harder assuring his presence. He grinned the way he usually did, the grin that always made her heart skip a beat.

"We are ready, come on Naruto" Shikamaru shouted from near the portal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Weddy had been hearing rumors about something called 'the ninja world', but to be very honest, she never believed anything. Needless to say she was shocked to find out the truth. Portals connecting their world and a world of ninjas, all of this sure seemed ridiculous at the first thought, but indeed was true. In fact, 3 months before, the world government even contacted the authorities of the 'Ninja world' as some troublemakers had crossed the portals and were creating all sorts of problems.

Weddy was standing in a group of Marine officials. She has always been called a prodigy her whole life. She sometimes wondered if the people were correct. She was just 12 and had already made it to the position of a vice captain. She had blue fluffy hair and green eyes, with two pony tails on each side. The innocent looking little girl was actually very strong. She was already able to use Haki, which was almost exclusive to Vice admirals and above.

"What are thinking so hard about?" twenty-one, his elder brother asked.

"Nothing, just wondering, how the people from the 'ninja world' look like"

"Hah! I was thinking the same thing too" twenty-one said.

Her brother twenty-one, was seven years older than him and was a captain. He was the only remaining family of Weddy, he was her world and everything. No matter how strong she got, she could never even imagine living even a day away from him. She just innocently smiled at him.

"EVERYONE ATTENTION!" a voice roared silencing every voice "THE VISITORS FROM 'THE NINJA WORLD' ARE ABOUT TO ENTER THROUGH THE WORLD IN ABOUT…..5…4…3…2….1"

The portal suddenly started producing smoke, as people could be seen emerging from the portal. It was very clear from the scene that who were the people in charge and who were following them. To Weddy's pleasant surprise and relief, those people looked pretty normal to her, at least more normal than the people from her world. She started counting the number of people on her fingers, but soon lost the count and her started spinning, she had always been bad with maths and counting. Nevertheless, the people were greeted by Vice Admiral Garp, and were led to the room of the meeting inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The room was quite huge, with luxurious sofas in the middle and all sorts of decorative things here and there. The room walls were filled with photos of the Marine heroes. In the middle room, on one of the sofas were seated the Gorusei, the five most powerful political figures in the whole world. They were the head of the world government and the navy was under their command. Then there was the fleet admiral Akainu and the two admirals Kizaru and Fujitora and the retired ex-fleet admiral Sengoku.

The group from the 'Ninja world' sat down as Garp went and sat beside Fujitora.

Teas and snacks were immediately brought and placed on the table as the meeting was about to begin.

"Go and close the door, and make sure that nobody tries to eavesdrop" Akainu ordered one of the Marine soldiers as he hurriedly ran out of the room.

The room was silent for a few moments, but Kakashi broke the cold atmosphere, "It is nice to meet you. I am the sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves, the main village of the land of fire, Kakashi Hatake"

"Yes, we were thoroughly informed about geography of your world, it has made understanding things a lot easier" one of the gorusei spoke up.

As the meeting began, everyone gave their introduction. And then….

"Now moving on to the main purpose of this meet up" the same Gorusei began "As we all know, that because of the portals, our world got connected together. As of now, our science department is trying their best to come up with a device that will be able to close them, but till then we have to find a way to control this outrageous situation. Pirates have crossed from the portals and entered your world, but it isn't just them. Criminals from your side have also entered our world and are creating a lot of troubles for us. We have captured some of them, but due to our lack of knowledge it was very difficult for us to capture them and difficult for them as well to evade us. And the same goes for you"

"So, what I am suggesting is that, we send groups of our elite fighters to each other's world and help in pacifying the situation, which seems to be getting out of the hand"

"Yes, that certainly seems like a wise decision to me" Mei said.

"Even though the marines will be with you, I cannot guarantee the safety of your people" Akainu said for the first time, his eyes hidden beneath his cap.

"They certainly are capable of taking care of themselves" Raikage sternly said.

"Well, I cannot be sure, because the people in this world are very strong. I wonder if you will be able to handle them. I mean, just look at you, you weren't even able to handle some low class pirates who had devil fruit powers before we gave you the sea stone prism handcuffs" Akainu's voice was serious, but a certain sense of authority was very evident in that.

"It was just because their power was all sorts of weird. It was out of the blue for us, we weren't ready for that" Gaara said.

"This is exactly what I am talking about" Akainu said.

"We were easily able to subdue them, it was just difficult to contain them" Kakashi added "Now, that we know that sea is their weakness, I don't think that we will have much difficulty"

"I received a report which had the information about the pirates that you have encountered so far. Let me tell you, they are just garbage when compared to the pirates in the new world. They don't even hold a candle to them"

"I also received a report which had the information about the rogue ninjas that you have encountered so far. Let me tell you, they are just garbage compared to the A-class and S-class criminals. They don't even hold a candle to them" Raikage said, clearly looking pissed at being underestimated.

It was like a glaring contest between Akainu and Raikage. Neither of them ready to back down.

"Give us a proof of your power" Akainu said coldly.

"It is like we are your subordinates, Fleet admiral" the Tsuchikage said in a serious tone, at which Akainu kept his silence.

"Yes, we are certainly being underestimated here. We can say the same thing to you. Give us a proof of your power" it was the hot lady kage this time "We know about your big war with one of the yonkos 'Whitebeard' and the reason for it. Not only you suffered heavy losses in the war, but was stopped by another yonko Shanks, and to top it off, the second division commander of Whitebeard escaped your hold, though later he was killed. But it all shows, your weakness. You had to put out all your strength to battle one of the four emperors. What if even two of them teamed up together? You will be done for"

"Yes, if you can't even properly execute the second division commander, who must not have been much trouble, how can we trust your power?" Raikage said.

Akainu narrowed his eyes as he looked pissed. But before he could he do anything, Garp lunched at them with his hand back and in a fist, clearly aiming to punch with some Haki imbued in his fist. He was extremely pissed at Ace's insult.

Before he could come any near the Raikage, a gloved punch clashed with his own, stopping his hand right on the spot. He looked at the one who had stopped his punch with his own. Correction: 'her'. It was a girl with short pink hair and a green rhomboidal dot on her forehead. She had green onyx eyes which clearly gave her message to back off.

The ground beneath the cracked as air rippled from their punches.

"Attacking us out of the blue in such an important meeting? What is this? And moreover one young girl just stopped your brute punch and you think you are worthy enough to judge us?" It was Kankuro this time who had decided to speak up after keeping quiet this whole time.

"What is this? Just to stop the punch of a retired old man like me, it took a young blood like you? I am really weak after all these years( **A/N:Why you lying bro?lol)** and you are taking pride in a thing such as this?" Garp smirked, both of them now had retracted their hands and turned their back to each other to go back to their group.

Instantly after that, both of them turned back and once again their punches clased .

BOOM!

The sound could be heard, the shockwaves rattling the atmosphere, as both of their punches were more powerful than before.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Everyone backed off a step or two from them as both of their punches clashed with each other, surprising everyone in the room. The ninjas surprised at the inhuman strength of the old man. Sure, Sakura wasn't using her full strength by any stretch, but to think that he would be able to enounter them without even breaking a sweat and with a smirk plastered on his face. If any of the pirates who had appeared in the ninja world had received even a single punch of that magnitude from Sakura, he would have been sent to the kingdom come. But then, those pirates were very weak, none of their bounties exceeding 80 million berries.

The marines and the Gorusei were very surprised to see the girl countering Garp's punches. Sure, he wasn't using any serious haki, but still, to think that a girl like her would be able to stop them was just rattling. It was obvious that Garp was just having fun, while the girl looked serious. But it was also clear that even she was barely putting any strength into it.

Eventually both of them stopped. No one had broken a sweat.

"To think that a peaceful meeting like this would turn out into a fight is just pathetic! APOLOGIZE INSTANTLY GARP!" Sengoku shouted.

"Why should I?" Garp said turning his face away from Sengoku like a child.

"Now now, let's calm down and get back to what we were really supposed to do- talk" Kakashi tired to control the situation.

"Fine" Garp sighed and turned back to go to his seat.

As everyone was taking their seat, Garp suddenly again turned back only to find himself unable to move. He looked down to see a shadow stretching from under him going to a man with his hair tightly behind his head by a band.

"Can't I even drink my tea brat?" Garp motioned towards the tea on the table with his eyes.

Shikamaru retracted his shadow and sat down again.( **A/N: Shikamaru has grown since the war and is not stronger, moreover Garp wasn't even trying to get out of the shadow, so, it doesn't mean that Shikamaru can handle Garp)** The atmosphere was tense. If things would have gotten an worse, it would have been impossible to make them sit down and talk again( **A/N: Damn! I was itching to make things go out of hand but….huff! No worries, things will get intense later)**.

After a rigorous round of sarcasm, retorts and arguments, it was finally decided that both of them will be sending a group to each other's world like the last time, which was only for five days, but this time, much longer and a much larger group.

"And as a proof of your power, we want you take down a warlord for us" Akainu said.

"WHAT!?" every Gorusei and Marine in the room exclaimed.

"Why are you asking them take down a shichibukai?" Sengoku asked.

"But aren't the shichibukais working with the world government?" Shikamaru asked, remembering it from the presentation.

"I don't want you to kill anyone, just defeat the person and show that you are worthy enough of working with us" Akainu said.

"But this is ridiculous! STOP IT RIGHT NOW SAKAZUKI!" Sengoku shouted.

"I respect you Sengoku, and that is only why you are here. Don't forget that I am the fleet admiral now and not you. And the shichibukai won't lose the position, so you don't have to worry" the authority in his voice didn't go undetected.

"So, we just have to show you that we are strong enough, correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Akainu said.

"Then who do we have to take down? Darui asked.

"The shichibukai you are supposed to take down is- BOA HANCOCK"

As soon as Akainu finished his sentence a marine Vice Admiral came in running and almost crashing.

"What is it? Can't you see we are having a meeting here?"Akainu asked in a reprimanding tone.

The vice admiral looked around and saw the room in tatters ' _What kind of meeting was this?'_ , he thought.

"I have an extremely urgent news sir! It has come to our knowledge that Blackbeard and his main crew have vanished. Our spy ships can't find even a single trace of him and his men. It is like he never existed to begin with!" the man was panting really badly.

"What are you implying at?" Garp asked very seriously.

"We suspect that he must have crossed the portal somehow and gone to the 'Ninja world'"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

The shinobis had returned to their world after that tiresome meeting. They were to dispatch groups of elite shinobis to the 'other world' and simultaneously, receive groups from them.

"Naruto, we must prepare for anything. One of the yonkos may have come to our world. Which certainly is trouble" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yeah, and moreover we have to send groups to the other world" Naruto said.

"Yes, we will. But for now I want you to stay in the village, just in case we are attacked by blackbeard" Kakashi's concern was very obvious in his voice.

"We must find him first, before he makes a move"

" _INDEED. WELL SAID NARUTO. AND I WILL BE VERY GLAD TO ASSIST YOU IN THIS MISSION OF YOURS"_

Two men came out of the shadows, both wearing smiles on their faces, which no longer his evil beneath them as it used to.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto?" to say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Boss, take a look at the newspaper, Blackbeard has disappeared" Jack, the right hand man of Kaido handed the newspaper to the most feared yonko- KAIDO OF THE HUNDRED BEASTS.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mama! Take a look at this news!" one of Big mom's son ran towards her with a paper in his hand.

As soon as Big Mom read the news, an evil grin made its way to her lips.

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Check this out boss" Ben Beckman and Yassop went to Shanks to show him the latest newspaper.

Lines of worries for the world made their way to Shank's forehead as he wondered about the fate of the two worlds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x

"With all this ruckus, I guess, I must unseal him as soon as possible" Itachi calmly thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Finally! The chapter is over! Phew! I wrote this in one sit and now I am dead tired. But I hope that it wasn't very disappointing. I know that things have been lame till now, but the next arc will kick things up a notch, I promise. There will be more on-screen battles from now on. And if you are confused about anything, just ask me.**

 **PLEASE rate or review that is a huge morale booster.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you on next Friday/Saturday.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. When two portals merge

**A/N: Here is the new chapter of 'The Two world'.**

 **And to those who were saying I ruined this story with Naruto's death- you guys should read ANs, because I clearly mentioned that it was a one shot, a kind of bonus chapter and didn't concern the main story. But anyway, let's forget about that…..**

 **Thanks to all those who favorite/followed or reviewed this story. You guys are my motivation(no exaggeration)!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **WHEN TWO PORTALS MERGE**

"It is too risky" Ussop sighed.

"Yeah, I think so too" Nami voiced her opinion in Ussop's support.

"What? Noooo, we aren't going back!" Luffy pouted in disapproval.

"But it is not like, we are cancelling our journey Luffy, we just want to check on our families" Nami said again.

"But we are in New World already. Going back to North Blue will take a very long time" Zorro added.

"Yes, I know. But we don't have any choice either. And don't tell me that you don't want to check up on your dojo either Zorro. Don't you wanna make sure that it's safe?" Nami asked very well aware that she hit the right nerve.

At the mention of the dojo, Zorro flinched a bit. He looked at Luffy who still looked like he was deep in thoughts.

"Aaah, what the hell, let's do it, If Nami swan wants to. Moreover I won't mind checking up on my restaurant as well" Sanji said puffing out the smoke.

"Well, I guess then we will go back for a while. I will get to meet with Dadan, Makino and others as well" Luffy grinned finally having decided to go back.

"Ehh….what about me?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, you remember that I too lived in Grand Line, remember? I also want to see my boys. I wonder how are they doing" Franky said

"Yohohohoho, everyone wants to go back to their hometown, but I sure don't want to go back to that scary place" Brook said making a scared face.

"So, Brook, will you meet Laboon as well?" Sanji asked curious.

"Hmm….I decided to meet visit him, when we had covered the whole New world, but since we haven't I guess, I will just wait till then" Brook said looking rather determined.

"But what about Robin? We can't leave her at Ohara" Ussop was the one to point it out.

"Y…Yeah! That island is destroyed now" Franky said as he looked at Robin, who looked rather sad.

"I will gladly take Robin chwaaan with me!" Sanji said dancing with hearts in his eyes.

"No, YOU WON'T!" Nami said hitting the back of his head and smacking him down "I don't want Robin to go to restaurant run by ex-pirates, there is no way I am allowing her to go to that unruly place of dogs! She can come with me"

"B…but…I will Protect Robin chwaan with my life! I won't let any of those filthy bastards come even in a one mile radius of her!" Sanji said crying, trying his best to convince Nami to leave Robin to her.

"The restaurant isn't even that big!" Nami shouted.

"ufufufufu" Robin always found the behavior of her friends amusing as she giggled.

"We wouldn't have to be going back in the first place if both Kaido and Big Mom weren't after us. We destroyed the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, and Kaido was the biggest buyer of these whom we have successfully managed to piss off. While Luffy ticked off Big Mom by shouting at her on the den den mushi (transponder snail) that he ate all her sweets and will make the fishman island his turf" Zorro reminded everyone.

"Shishishishi" Luffy found his own actions amusing as always.

"This is NO laughing matter Luffy!" Ussop shouted, already scared shitless from knowing that not one, but two yonkos were after them.

"I will finally get to meet Dr. Kureha again" Chopper said out of the blue, looking very happy.

As everyone looked at him, all of them realized that they to missed home.

"I guess, it is decided then. Franky! Turn back the ship" Luffy added, his eyes hidden under his hat and his grin visible "But first we have another stop to make"

"Another stop?" Zorro asked

"Yep! I made a promise to someone that I would visit her as soon as possible. First we will stop at Amazon Lily" Luffy's grin grew even wider.

"You mean, that island where only women live? And the most beautiful woman in the world, the snake princess also resides?" Ussop asked clearly surprised.

"Yep! That's the place I am talking about"

"Is it really necessary?" Zorro asked with raised eyebrow.

"SHUT UP YOU MOSS HEADED BASTARD! WHENEVER YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU JUST SPILL TRASH!" Sanji shouted in rage "IF LUFFY HAS MADE A PROMISE THEN WE MUST ACCOMPANY HIM!"

"You just want to visit because there are only women" Zorro said.

"So what? It is not my problem that you are gay!" Sanji said pouting in a teasing manner and bringing his face really close to Zorro's

"Why you third class cook!" Zorro said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"You have got something to say to me, you gay bastard?" Sanji said still pouting.

Everyone ignored the two as Nami asked Robin if she was okay with coming with her.

"Yes, I am fine" Robin smiled.

"ALRIGHT FRANKY! NEXT STOP- AMAZON LILY!" Luffy shouted with enthusiasm.

"Suuuuupperrrr"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Fishman Island**

Needless to say, Sanji was back in heaven. All the talk about Amazon Lily had made him forget about just how amazing 'Fishman Island' in itself was. Beautiful mermaids everywhere, he just wanted to visit his favorite spot- the swimming pool.

The straw hat crew was on their temporary break from their adventure were deciding to head back to their respective homes and check up on them. But for that they were returning from the same route they had come from. Having already crossed the new world, they were currently on the Fishman Island, having decided to relax there for some time. They were all invited by King Neptune to the palace for dinner, but till then they have decided to just have fun. Nami and Robin went to Pappag's store to buy some fancy clothes, Zoro was lost, Sanji went straight to Madam Shirley's to meet his mermaid 'friends', while Luffy had gone to meet Shirahoshi.

As expected, the straw hats were received there as heroes who saved the island from Hordy Jones. Little kids were running around with straw hats on their head, and there were shops selling merchandise related to the mugiwara pirates.

Time went by as everyone enjoyed their time in the place and night came. The king held a ridiculously huge and fancy buffet in the happiness of the visit of their saviors. To say that Princess Shirahoshi was happy would have been an understatement. Trying to get over her shy nature and show that she was also strong, she tried many times to show Luffy that how much she had improved only to end up crying because of something that he said.

The merry night passed, the day came and it was time for the crew to leave. Everyone bid their farewell as they boarded Sunny and once again began their 'temporary return journey'.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xe had t

"Why did we come to this place?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know Naruto-kun that portals have a specific type of frequency? Actually two specific types" Orochimaru asked Naruto with his finger raised.

"Two types?" Naruto asked already dreading a scientific lecture from the ex-psycho but still a scientist guy.

"Yes, and I prefer to call the 'NORTH PORTALS' and the 'SOUTH PORTALS'" orochimaru continued.

"North and South you say? How are they different from each other?" Naruto asked.

"You see, the North Portals join their world to ours, while the South ones join ours to theirs, do you see the difference?"

"So, the portal in the Kumo woods, what kind of portal is that?"

"That one will be a South Portal. It connected our world to theirs"

"How do we find out whether a portal is a north or south?"

"Though there are ways to that with frequency detector but there is another simple way" Orochimaru smiled a 'not so evil' smile.

"What is that?"

"Well, you see, the easiest method is by using a device called 'frequency detector'. As I already told you there are two standard fixed frequencies for the portals. The North one has an extremely high frequency, while the south has an extremely low one. So, it makes it easy to find out the true nature of this unique gateway between our two worlds.

While, there is another way which can be used without any complicated devices. Take the North Portal for example, it connects their world to ours. Now think of our world as huge circle connected with a small passageway to a small circle which is their world. if too much things try to go from our big circle to their small one, the passageway connecting both can get destroyed, understand?

And it is the same with the South Portal, just in that case their world is the bigger circle and ours smaller"

"So, what you want to say that is there is a way to destroy the portals? We can really disconnect our two worlds?" Naruto asked now clearly intrigued.

"Yes, the portals can be destroyed, but Kabuto here prefers the term 'collapse'. So, as I was saying if too much crossings are done in the opposing direction, the portal will collapse. That is, the portal you guys recently used can collapse if it is used too much by the people from their world to travel here."

"I see" was all Naruto said as he looked rather pensive.

"But that's not all there is to it Naruto-kun" Orochimaru smiled his sinister grin.

"Is there anything more you have found out?" Naruto asked rather surprised.

"Yes, it seems like you underestimate our sills here Naruto kun" Orochimaru said in his scary snake like voice "Kabuto grew a lot as a scientist after I was gone, and now when I am back and am working together with him, we are a force to be reckoned with when it comes to research" HE surprisingly giggled.

Naruto sweat dropped at the last part, actually anyone would have.

"So, as I was saying when a portal begins to collapse, it's frequency depletes in the case of a North and increases in the case of a south, and if by chance it happens that there are two portals close to each other that are collapsing and are of different natures, there will be a time when their frequencies will match during the process"

"So, you are saying that when a North and a south portal will collapse, at some point there frequency will match?"

"Yes, and at that moment 'Resonation' will occur and those two portals will merge" Orochimaru smiled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's obvious surprise was quite evident.

"Yes, and it is just a theory and has a low chance of being true, but I highly suspect that when two portals merge, a gateway in time appears, that is, the new portal will help us move back and forth in time"

Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide eyes, he was just that dumbfounded.

"S…S..So, will the portal make us travel in the time of our world or theirs?"

"Well, I can't really say. We will just have to find out about that" Orochimaru smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"According to Kabuto's calculations, there are two portals that are about to collapse here. Come with me, I will take you to that place.

All three of them went deeper into the outer woods of Kumogakure until they reached a place where there was another portal.

If the portal would have been a real living person, Naruto would have said that it looked sick. All the others were kind of see through windows until someone passed through them and they produced blue smoke. But this one was filled with jet black smoke.

"But I don't see any other portal here" Naruto said as he rotated his face in all the directions to find any other.

"There is another one, 100 meters away in the left" Orochimaru said "This one is South portal, and since it is collapsing, this means that there have been too many crossings from our side"

As soon as Orochimaru finished his sentence, the portal started shaking and producing yellow currents.

"What the…?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It is happening Naruto-kun as it begins, follow it"

"Follow it?"

As if to answer his question, the portal instant started moving in the left at a frightening speed. Orochimaru andKabuto ran behind it instantly, leaving a flustered and confused Naruto behind, soon after assessing the situation, Naruto too took off in the direction of the portal's path.

Another portal coming from the opposite direction could be seen as it zoomed past the trees in its way and finally collided with the portal that Orochimaru and the other two were following. A thunderous sound like that of lightning was produced almost making those three go deaf. There was a lot of lighting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO**

"Back at Sabaody!" Luffy loudly exclaimed!

"Though we took our rest at the fishman island, I certainly wouldn't mind stopping here and meeting Rayleigh and Shakky" Nami said coming out of her cabin in the open and smiling at the familiar sights of the archipelago.

"Yeah, I want to see old man Rayleigh too!" Luffy grinned.

"By the way Luffy, isn't Amazon Lily supposed to be in a calm belt?"Nami asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is. If you are worrying about reaching there then don't, because I will just have to ask Hancock to come out of the calm belt and pick us up"

"An island with only women should be interesting to see" Ussop said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, that is certain" it was Robin this time.

"I can't wait!" Sanji said almost dancing on the spot with hearts in place of his eyes.

Let's go Shakky's bar" Franky said.

…..

The bell at Shakky's bar's door chimed as all the straw hats filled in. Both Shakky and Rayliegh were sitting on the stools at that moment.

The surprise on the bar's owner's face was quite clear when she saw her favorite crew, while the right hand man of the pirate king was just smiling which clearly showed that he had already sensed them.

"What a pleasant surprise!" the woman exclaimed as she took out the cigarette from her mouth "I didn't expect you guys to be back here so soon"

"To be honest we didn't expect it either" Zoro said as started digging in the fridge to search for some sake.

"Yeah, it is not like we have conquered the New World already or something, we are just heading back to our hometowns to check up on them and make sure that they are safe, since we have made some really powerful enemies" Nami sighed.

"Ufufufu, I understand your concern well Nami dear" Shakky smiled.

"Yeah, but before that we have to visit Hancock first though" Luffy said.

"Hmmm? The Pirate Empress?" the bar owner raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Luffy chucked "I made a promise to her that we will meet soon"

"I see"

"Ummm….can I have a cotton candy please?" Chopper asked innocently to Shakky.

"Why, of course you can" Shakky smiled as she gave one to Chopper and he dig himself in.

"It would be just 100 million berries" Shakky said.

"o…o…one..hund…" Chopper's started stammering as he looked insanely terrified now.

"Ufufufufu, don't worry. This may be named 'rip off bar' but it is free for you"

Chopper sighed in relief as he once again drowned himself into the ecstasy that is cotton candy.

"By the way Luffy, I have something really interesting to tell you" Rayleigh turned towards Luffy.

"Hmm?" Luffy turned to face him, his face stuffed with meat which he had already dug out from Shakky's fridge.

"There is this new rookie which have been causing a great deal of ruckus in the grand line has been openly declaring everywhere that he will defeat you and your crew whenever he gets to meet you. He has even been circulating pamphlets and posters about it all over this archipelago" Rayleigh continued.

"He goes by the name 'Hard Body Joseph'( **A/N: He is one of the new rookies who was in the list of Akainu in the first chapter, check the list again if you have forgotten)** and has a bounty of 101 million berries" Rayleigh smiled.

"With a measly bounty of 101 million berries, how does he plan on defeating Luffy?" Ussop said "I mean….look at me, my bounty is double that of his"

Ussop had a really smug look on his face, while Frank who was just behind him had a really deadly look on his face as he was reminded that his bounty was still lower than 100 million while Ussop had a 200 million bounty that too with a title of 'God' before his name.

"I say let's go and show him his place" Zoro said with his evil smile.

"I don't really care about him, but I wanna see the amusement park once again" Luffy declared.

"So, shall we go?" Sanji said getting up from his stool?

"Oi, oi! Where do you think you are going?" Ussop asked.

"Just for a little walk with Luffy and moss head" Sanji said lighting up his cigarette.

They exited the bar; everyone knew where they had gone in reality.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata and Tenten were standing on the decks of a marine battleship, almost ready to depart for their journey to Amazon Lily to defeat the warlord there- Boa Hancock. They knew that it was no easy task, moreover Naruto had stayed back in the ninja world to do search for Blackbeard with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Though Kakashi had said that he would send someone trustworthy to fill Naruto's place, Sakura wondered who it would be. Just as to answer her question, the said person entered. Everyone was wide eyed.

It was Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Done! Please tell me how was it? I know that there hasn't been much of straw hats in the previous arc, but not to worry, this one has enough of them.**

 **And it must be pretty obvious that the straw hats and the shinobis will collide at Amazon Lily by now. Next chapter I will show you what is Akatsuki up to as well.**

 **See you next time, bye.**


	6. CITY OUT OF THE OCEAN

**THE TWO WORLDS**

 **A/N: I know I am late. I know I missed a week. My bad. But at least it is here now. I have request for you guys at the end of the chapter, so please read the the A/N at the end.**

 **Arios( guest): Thanks a lot. Your reviews always matter to me a lot. I will try to explain the portals I a simpler way once again later in the story. Yes, her powers will be quite a nuisance to our shinobis.**

 **Dudemill: (chap 5) Thanks, yeah I too am waiting for their meeting.**

 **Sit back and enjoy.**

CHAPTER 6

CITY OF THE OCEAN

"Talk about weak" Sanji said as he blew smoke from his cigarette.

"Yeah, what a letdown, It is my fault, I shouldn't have expected anything from this guy from the beginning" Zoro said looking down on the man lying on the ground flat faced.

"Man, I already told you that going to the amusement park was a better idea, but you wouldn't listen" Luffy pouted like a little kid.

"Maybe they will have some nice quality sake there" Zoro smirked while thinking of his favorite drink while rubbing his chin in anticipation.

"All that sake will ruin your liver,you marimo!" Sanji chided him.

"Like you are the one to talk. You have been smoking cigarettes from season 1 till now. And we are past 750 mark. I wonder how long will Oda drag this series but I am sure that after 1268364748 episodes, before we find any hint about one piece, you will die of lung cancer" Zoro retorted.( **My bad, forget about this joke :p)**

"What did you say you third class swordsman!" Sanji said head butting Zoro and obviously quite pissed off.

"My lungs are made of steel, they can only be damaged by the perfumes of beautiful ladies, cigarettes ain't gonna do shit to them!" Sanji continued.

"Why don't I just kill you before that!" Zoro snapped back.

"Like hell, you can!"

As the two of the monster trio bickered with each other and the third one looked for food, the man lying on the ground all beat up with five missing teeth just thanked his stars he was born under for miraculously he was somehow still alive.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"LISTEN FOLKS! AND LISTEN WELL!" a certain huge man shouted in the middle of the market of grove 24 "I am the infamous rookie pirate 'Hard body Joseph', for whose name is enough to instill fear amongst the people of the places that I have ever set my foot in! I have a bounty of 110 million berries, and I will become the king of the pirates one day!"

The huge and round man was shouting on the top of his lungs and was distributing pamphlets whichhad his whole speech about his greatness written in it. And those who dared to refuse the free pamphlets were beaten to a pulp and then given the punishment to learn the whole speech and recite it later like a parrot.

"Hey you! Take this pamphlet with you and spread around the word of my greatness" Joseph handed out the page to a blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth who was just passing by.

"Sorry, but I don't want it" the man waved his hand in dismissal and started moving on.

"EHHHHHH!?" the eyes of every person nearby popped out of their sockets as they witnessed a man who had refused the cruel pirate.

"You arrogant bastard! Do you have any earthly idea, whom you are talking to?" Joseph said as he grinded his teeth in anger at the man.

Call it the bravery or audacity of the man but he didn't pay any heed to his words let alone apologizing, he just kept walking.

"WHY YOU….!" By now Joseph was seething with anger "You dare defy me! Well then, listen to me well young man, you better hide away your woman, mother and sister, because if I ever find I will ra-" before he could finish his sentence he received a kick straight in his face from the same man, which knocked out a couple of his teeth and made blood come spurting out of his nose.

"People like you are the trash which are even below the thing worse than scum" the man's eyes narrowed in anger as veins popped up on his forehead.

"WHY YOU….!" Joseph seethed in anger as he tried to get up from the ground while holding his nose trying to stop the blood.

"You don't know who you are messing with!" Joseph continued as his body started getting covered up in orange-ish stone"I am Hard Body Joseph with a bounty of 110 million, I will become the king of the pirates. I have eaten the 'rock-rock fruit', which can turn me into a really hard stone"

"I will defeat the son of Dragon, Monkey D Luffy. I will show the world who the real rookie is!"

BAM!

Another kick landed on his body, this time his stone stomach, cracking the hard covering and going all the way through it and flattening his flesh one like a sponge.

"Fwaaaah!" Joseph spat a lot of blood and crashed face to the ground.

"CAPTAIN JOSEPH!" some men came running from a different direction, most probably his crewmates.

"Did you even do your homework on the man's crew you are so loudly claiming to plummet?" Sanji asked.

"Don't tell me you took a look at his smiling face in the poster and thought that it was a fluke or something of that sort. Didn't you see the poster of 'Black Leg Sanji'?"

"I..I did, but he had a very different look you. He is much more handsome than *cough* you" Joseph slowly got up as he showed his previous bounty poster which had Duval's face on it.

"I..Is it you?" Joseph asked still panting.

"NO way in hell I am" Sanji snapped at this "Didn't you see the new bounty posters?"

"N…New?"

"Yep!"

"Who cares about that!" Joseph shouted as the stone armor regenerated and more layers were added on his whole body "I will show you my true terror! Come men, let's show this guy!"

"HELL YEAH!" shouted his crewmates.

Sanji did nothing but take out another cigarette from his pocket and slowly but elegantly put it into his mouth and light it with a lighter. As his cigarette glowed red, he took a huge intake and slowly let out the smoke from his mouth.

 **[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

It had already been quite a while since Sunny had left the archipelago and had once again entered the seas of grand line. Everyone was gathered at the dining table and was enjoying the delicious food made by their chef.

While it was mostly Luffy who seemed to be eating as he was busy in stuffing his mouth from both his food and others' as well.

"Umm? Did you feel that?" Nami asked.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I did. They were like…..tremors" Robin said.

"Hmm? Wai didn't fweel wanythin" Luffy said with his mouth syuffed which made everyone sweatdrop.

"It is probably because you are rubber. You won't feel shocks" Robin made the point clear.

Ripples started forming in the Zoro's sake and slowly the tremors started gtting stronger as the the table started to shake.

"What the hell is happening?" Ussop asked scared.

Suddenly as if to make things obvious, the shakings got extremely violent and the table collapsed as the food scattered all over the place. The ship started shaking rapidly and it felt like it would topple over any moment, though everyone knew better. Sunny wasn't just any ship. It was going to travel through the whole world and surpass Oro Jackson.

But still the tremors were quite violent as everyone lost their footing and tripped here and there trying to grab a hold of anything, though Sanji received a massive blow on his head from Nami as he tried to grab on her breasts for support.

"IT IS AN EARTHQUAKE!" Ussop yelled in panic as everything was thrown into chaos and sea water was splattering all over the deck.

"Why the hell isn't it stopping?" Franky yelled "Aren't earthquakes supposed to last just for few seconds? It has already been over a minute!"

"I don't understand either! There are hardly any earthquakes in this area!" Nami shouted over the sound of water hitting all over the place.

An earthquake seems oddly out of the place in that clear and bright sky that day as it lasted for a whole 6 minutes.

"At least it is over now, phew!" Ussop sighed in relief.

"NO! Nothing is over yet" Nami said with tension quite obvious in her voice and eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Because after an earthquake, there is always a tsunami, ALWAYS" Nami said.

Everyone looked terrified as they saw a ridiculously huge wave coming their way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi walked slowly towards the decided cave. It had the typical dark and menacing entrance near one of the rocks on the coastline. He still wasn't sure about the decision but felt thatit would be better if he knew what was going on and had some insight in their current predicament.

Moreover he wanted to know how he was still alive, as far as his memories served him he remembered bidding farewell to Sasuke after they had defeated Kabuto and had gotten the correct seals to undo the reanimation jutsu. But, here he was, in a very weird place, in a very weird world.

He trudged towards the cave with an uncertainty in his heart, not very excited about meeting his colleagues of his organization. As he entered the cave, he instantly activated his Sharingan, never letting his guard down for even once.

Deep inside the hollow of the natural infrastructure were standing five people. And one of them was trying quite hard to tick one of them off.

"Ne Kakuzu, I can't believe that you were killed by those Konoha weaklings" Hidan smirked.

The said man just eyed him from the corner but didn't say anything. Clearly he had some experience with Hidan as he knew not to encourage him by replying to his provocations or else the arguments won't end even if the universe itself did.

"Like you are the one to talk" Deidara snickered "I know exactly what happened to you. You were defeated by that Konoha chunin who used shadows, tricked and chopped and then buried. Talk about pathetic" Deidara let out a small mock laugh.

"I will butcher that bastard the moment I lay my eyes on him this time" HIda's brows furrowed as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"You aren't the one to talk" it was a young boy around 20 with red hair "dying in a battle is much more honorable than blowing yourself up in a desperate kamikaze attempt…..and failing to top it off"

"Sasori my man, If you don't remember then I shall remind you that you were the first one to go down of all the members even after we were brought back by the reanimation jutsu" Deidara retorted.

"But come to think of it, didn't your soul pass on and find peace?" Kisame asked.

"I don't understand that as well" Sasori replied in a low and husky tone.

"So, why were we called here again? I thought that the Akatsuki was disbanded…an organization stops existing even after its members are brought back to life after utter annihilation, right?" Deidara cocked up an eyebrow.

"About what our future holds for us…..why don't we ask our leader that?" Itachi spoke for the first time.

"Where is he anyway?" Deidara asked while cleaning his left ear with his little finger.

"He is right here with me" Itachi spoke calmy.

"Where? I can't see him" Hidan said.

Instantly the pattern of the Uchiha's eyes changed, his three separate tomoes combined and formed a circular shape with three sharp and curved extensions.

 _The Mangekyo sharingan._

Out of thin air, ribs of an unknown creature materialized and enclosed Itachi in their safe hold. Then a head formed which resembled a skull and then two arms, one of which was holding a vial shaped like Gaara's sand gourd but purple in color. The creature looked like it was on low orange flames.

Kisame smirked, "It has been quite a while since I saw that"

Itachi then proceeded with a long sequence of hand symbols and in response to that the left arm of the Susanoo started opening the vial. An enormous amount of energy erupted from the mouth of the container.

The excess energy started to fall on the ground while some evaporated in thin air. Slowly, the gathered orange gas began taking the shape of a human. As soon as the energy/gas stared wearing off, human flesh was visible. There was man red hair covered in dull and worn out clothes. His hair hid one of his eyes while the visible one slowly stared opening.

It was purple and was rippled. His eyeball seemed like it was located in the center of the concentric circles.

To say everyone one was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. Everyone had come to know what happened to the other members of the Akatsuki at some point from places but no one had any idea of where their leader was. And to see him coming out from the Susanoo's seal container was surprising.

The man with the red hair groaned as he held his head with one head, apparently trying get his head together. The man didn't look like he was a reanimated ninja, rather his skin looked normal, neither peeling nor cracking.

"Welcom back Na…" Itachi couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a voice behind her, a feminine voice.

"Nagato" the voice had hundreds of emotions in it.

Everyone turned back their heads to find two people standing there. One was a blue haired woman with a paper rose on her head whom everyone present there knew. And then there was a man with spiky Orange hair who was wearing an Akatsuki cloak but it didn't have any red clouds on it. Moreover it had a purple belt tightening it on the spot.

Nagato's eyes widened in surprise at the scene, his eyes started tearing up as he saw the man standing there beside Konan.

As if the nature had decided to ruin their moment of reunion, a terrible earthquake struck the place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, Naruto- kun…..are you ready?" Orochimaru asked slyly.

"Yeah" Naruto replied with determination.

Naruto, Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing the villages of Kumogakure in front of a newly born black portal which was created when two portals of opposite natures (North and South) collapsed and merged with each other. According to Orochimaru and Kabuto's theory, this portal unlike others permitted time travel. Though in which world was still a mystery.

Naruto joined his hands together and formed two shadow clones.

"Ready?" Naruto asked one of his clones.

"Yeah" he replied and then ran towards the portal, entering the black door.

"Perfect" Kabuto spoke up "Now we shall wait around 20 minutes and send the other clone. Then after a span of whole 40 minutes, the clones will dispel themselves and thus Naruto will receive the intel from them. This will confirm whether our theory of time travel is correct or not. And if it is, whether we time traveled in our shinobi world or in the 'other world' of pirates"

Naruto didn't say anything and just looked at the dark portal. He didn't know the reason but something about it made him nervous, it made his stomach churn, even though he wasn't the one who had crossed the portal, rather one of his clones. Sweat droplets appeared on his forehead as he got more and more uncomfortable by each passing moment.

"Naruto kun" Orochimaru spoke in a kind and soothing voice "It is time to send the other clone in"

"Y….Yeah" he stammered. And just as he was about to order his other clone to pass the portal, the earth started shaking violently.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance and not trip like a fool "An earthquake?"

"Seems like it" Orochimaru said as he too was trying hard to keep his balance "But at a time like this"

The shakings stopped in a few seconds but the damage was clear in the area. Huge trees had fallen down and the woods was a complete mess.

"What was that? Naruto asked in a serious tone after regaining his composure.

"If you look clearly at our surroundings, you will notice that only a small area was hit by the earthquake. I will say…around in the radius of 20 meters" Kabuto said.

"Radius of 20 meters?" Naruto asked surprised "Don't tell me that as the center of this earthquake hit circle you took 'that' in consideration"

"Yes, you have become quite perceptive Naruto" Kabuto smiled "The nearest portal from here which connects us to the 'other world' was the center of this phenomenon. To put it in simple terms, this earthquake didn't happen in our world, it happened in theirs, but it was so ridiculously strong and long that the shockwaves traveled through the portal to our side"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he wondered what could have triggered such huge natural catastrophe.

And…..was it really natural?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"If only we had one of those fancy Navy warships, huff!" Tenten sighed.

"But we can't. Even if this is a mission by the world government, we are attacking one of their accomplices, a warlord. And revealing that this mission was ordered by them will create an atmosphere of complete distrust and chaos among other warlords. Moreover it will show the government which never stops rambling about justice, in a bad light. Therefore we can't have one of their warships, but at least they gave us a decent enough ship" Shikamaru added.

"So, umm….Sasuke kun, I know you came to help us here, but are you here for some other purpose as well? Because l remember you had gone on a redemption journey of yours" Lee asked bluntly.

"Yes…..There is someone here whom I must find in this world….My brother" Sasuke replied while looking distantly at the horizon.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A person sighted!" Hinata said as she confirmed the person's presence with her byakugan.

"Is he drowning? Are there others" Lee shouted, all ready to jump into the water and save the poor person's life.

"Umm…N…NO, he is alone and sitting on a simple raft. It has a flag though, looks like a pirate flag to me"

The said man on the raft pushed up his hat from his eye with his finger as he saw a ship nearing. The man had a big black sword strapped on his back and a metal cross locket in his neck.

The sight of the ship made him smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly the world started shaking violently and Tenten had to grab one of the railings to prevent her from falling into the sea. The sky had instanlt turned back. Nimbus, dark and thick clouds had come out of nowhere and thunder was booming all over the sky. The shakings grew even more violent as the layer of sea started swelling up, as if something was coming out of it.

As if to confirm everyone's suspicions, something did come out.

An ancient city so huge that it will make small countries put to shame.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Done finally. Phew! So, how was it? Please review guys, I need more support from you as this is my only fuel and motivation to keep on writing the story. Please read my Naruto one shot death fic and review.**

 **REQUEST: Guys, I have read the OP manga completely but have forgotten the names of all the attacks of Sanji and Zoro, so, If you can give me a list of them, I will be very happy and it will make it easier for me to write some fights. Review or PM, your choice.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Sasuke vs Hawkeye

**A/N: A late update, I know it. But I didn't have much motivation to write it, because I didn't receive the response which I expected, moreover I was way too busy with my studies and other stuff,so…. but oh well! I will try harder. At least here it is now. There are 2 important notes in the end so, please read them.**

 **Sit back and enjoy.**

CHAPTER 7

SASUKE VS HAWKEYE

"What the hell is that?" Tenten shouted, trying to get her voice heard over all that noise made by the waves.

"It is a city" Sakura struggled to keep her balance on the shaking ship while shouting on top of her lungs "But why is it coming out of the ocean?!"

Everyone was trying to hold their ground in all that violent shaking, while the ancient looking city gloriously erupted from the water body, water streaming down from the tall structures.

When finally the shakings stopped and the city was out in the open completely and standing proudly as if daring to prove it was something new, was only when everyone could eye it perfectly. The city was quite weird if nothing else. All the structures silently gave away their age, the bricks looked dead old, like they will come down crashing if poked even once, it was clearly quite ancient.

The ancient city was a little far away from them, therefore they couldn't clearly see the planning, but it was crystal clear that it was uninhabited.

Sakura shivered from the deep feeling in her gut whenever she looked in the its direction.

"What is this ominous feeling that I am getting? Whatever this thing is that erupted like this out of the blue can't be good news" Sakura thought.

"What should we do now?" Tenten asked loudly to no one but everyone in particular.

"We can't ditch the mission. We are almost near the calm belt and with this ship which is laced with special equipments to keep sea kings away, I say we get to our destination and do our job as soon as we can and not drag this thing anymore" Shikamaru was the first one to voice his opinion.

Sasuke just eyed Shikamaru while he was still processing the emergence of that ridiculously huge structure. He was wearing a head band and few bangs slipped thought it right between his eyes, just like Kakashi's when he was a kid. He was also wearing a muffler, ragged at that and a cape wide enough to be touching it's both edges, thus covering his entire body. Inside he was wearing a worn out black shirt and gray baggy pants. He had his thin sword strapped on his waist. He really looked like a traveler who was away from his home atoning for sins.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY WHOM YOU SPOTTED A FEW MINUTES AGO?" Lee shouted over at Hinata.

"Damn! We forgot about him!, he must be dead by now!" Sakura slapped her forehead in realization.

If the waves hadn't died as they did and the environment wasn't as calm as it was, they definitely wouldn't have heard the footsteps behind them on the deck.

Every ninja's head turned backwards and their eyes widened in surprise as they let the scene slowly get imprinted in their brains. It was a man wearing a red overcoat which was open, he was bare-chested under it. He was wearing a cross in a locket around his neck. He had big, fancy black sword which was strapped on his back. He wore a blue jeans tightened by a black leather belt. He had a moustache pointing in the upward direction and whirly eyes.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Tenten asked kind of annoyed.

"Just a passerby, trying to kill his boredom" the man replied with a very straight face not letting even a little bit of emotion appear on his face.

"I feel like, I have seen him somewhere…could it be?" Shikamaru was wrecking his brains trying to figure out their situation.

All this while Sasuke was just eyeing the man cautiously trying to uncover his real intentions, because no one roams in a raft in such a wide and dangerous ocean like that and no amateur survives on a raft when the sea is violently behaving because of the emergence of totally arcane and ancient city.

"You people look like an interesting bunch, please try to entertain me a little bit" with these words the man drew out two normal swords which were also strapped behind on his back.

"Show me that you are worthy enough and I just might be kind enough to kill you with my black sword" still no emotions in his voice, but pretty clear that he was totally serious.

"By any chance, are you Dracule Mihawk? One of the seven warlords of the sea?" Shikamaru asked slowly as if he rushed, he would get killed.

"Yes, I am" Mihawk replied.

"We can't tell him that we are in an alliance with the world government, because even they haven't made it public and because of their lack of trust and sense of camaraderie in them they haven't revealed this information to even the warlords. We have no choice but to fend him off" these were the exact words running through everyone's mind.

Hawkeye poured haki in both the swords, invisible to anyone but present, that too quite strong.

Sasuke's hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword, no one was moving as much as an inch from their spot. It almost felt like the place was empty, until….two swords clashed and sparks flew in all the directions. Multiple clashes happened in just a matter of on second, with their amazing speed. They were blur and all over the place on the ship, but there was no one present who couldn't follow their movements.

When Mihawk realized that this man had some potential to entertain him after all, he decided to use his other sword and then it was a ferocious clash of three swords. While Sasuke wasn't struggling in the least but he had to give credit to the swordsman's ability. He didn't have time for a brawl as meaningless as this which was born from the boredom of a man, thus he decided to wrap things up as soon as possible and charged his blade with chidori.

Suddenly his sword started glowing and crackling with electricity, Sasuke swung around and brought the chidori charged blade at Hawkeye with a much greater force than before but only to be blocked by just one sword.

"You aren't half bad" Mihawk smirked "You actually managed to make a chip on the blade which was imbued in my haki"

Even though Mihawk was just impressed, Sasuke was quite surprised to see that his chidoru clad blade couldn't slice through his opponent's sword even though it looked so normal.

"So, this is the 'Haki' about which I have been hearing so much about" Sasuke thought.

"It is the spirit energy of the person, invisible to the human eye that makes swords sharp enough to cut through mountains, hammers string enough to shatter ground, bullets strong enough to pierce through anything….i see" Sasuke mumbled to himself "Fine then"

Sasuke's eyes turned red and three black tomoes appeared in his irises around the pupil as he activated his sharingan.

Mihawk's eyes widened in surprise as tried to figure out what happened just in front of him. His opponent's eyes just changed from pure black to red. It had been a really long time since he had gotten something entertaining to do and he was sure that he was definitely going to enjoy it.

Sasuke eyed the man once again but this time with his visual prowess improved many folds. he looked at the man's hands, but to his unexpected disappointment he still couldn't see his haki to which he was really looking forward to.

"Use the byakugan to check his body" Sasuke said without moving either his face or body, but clearly it was directed at Hinata.

"Yes!" she instinctively activated her Byakugan.

"Whoa!" Hinata gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"T…th…this is insane. Of all the people I have seen the spiritual energy or 'haki'…this one far exceeds them, the sheer volume is just too much. Even the Haki of Vice Admirals don't hold a candle in front of his. He is no ordinary man, we can't take him lightly, let us all attack him at once" Hinata managed to clearly explain her inner thoughts which actually a feat since she was that surprised. She could see the man's figure literally overflowing with yellow, that too deep. She had come to learn that in her byakugan haki looked yellow and grew in shad as it got stringer and the devil fruit powers looked red. Therefore she could easily distinguish between a devil fruit user and a non user.

"No, let me handle it" Sasuke calmly replied, not fazed by any single word that Hinata muttered a few seconds before.

"So, the sharingan can't see the haki but can see chakra, I am disappointed but I think now I know why. While haki is pure spiritual energy of the body, chakra is actually a manifestation. It can be brought out in form of jutsus or just plainly out in the open, while Haki on the other hand can only be used to pour in things like weapons or used as a shield for the body. And if his logic was spot on then he should be able to see the conqueror's haki as it is brought out of the body.

With his sharingan activated, Sasuke allowed more lightning infused chakra to slip inside his blade as he swung it at Mihawk for to be blocked once again, but this time it didn't even graze the blade like last time even thogh he made the chidori stronger.

"Are you done already? Don't disappoint me now after getting my hopes up" Mihawk smirked.

At that comment Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and made the chidori much stronger than before and in one instant swoop sliced one of Mihawk's blades into half.

"That's more like it" Mihawk's smirk never leaving his face as he drew another normal sword out. This time he imbued more than twice the amount of haki in each sword than the amount of haki used in both before.

Sasuke instantly let go of his sword and even before it travelled half the distance to the ground with lightening speed and clapped together both the swords of Hawkeye between his palms as he activated Rinnegan in his left eye.

 _SHATTER_

Both the swords of the world's greatest swordsman shattered into hundred pieces as Sasuke still stood there with his hands still together. As he removed his hands, few pieces of his swords fell down from between his palms. Now there was nothing left but the hilts, and even they were cracked.

 _SHINRA TENSEI (ALMIGHTY PUSH)_

That was what Sasuke had used to break the haki imbued swords of Hawkeye, actually it was a lot weaker version of it, and just concentrated between his palms, or they wouldn't have been standing there with whole bodies and ship.

Hawkeye stood there stunned and didn't move an inch. He still had the two broken hilts in his hands. Sure, even with Sasuke's lightening speed he had seen him coming and could have stopped him if he wanted to, but didn't as he got intrigued as to why the man had dropped his sword and ran bare handed at him.

He even thought of the possibility that he could use the lightening with his hands as he did with his blade, but he wasn't prepared for this.

Mihawk was bow literally grinning, possibly first time in years, but he was now. This was the first time in ears that he could feel adrenaline coursing through him, getting him excited and making him actually hope for his anticipations to come to fruition.

"You have earned my acknowledgement young man. Now tell me your name" Mihawk said after gaining his composure post that surprising moment, but still grinning.

"I don't need to tell you my name since I am going to defeat you anyway" Sasuke replied calmly.

"I like your attitude" Mihawk replied with a grin "You have earned the right to be killed by this special black sword of mine, the greatest sword in the world"

He grabbed the handle as he slowly pulled the sword from the straps on the back of his overcoat. The black beauty looked like a cross, but just with the end being pointy and curved, its hilt was covered in gems and it looked as majestic as anything can ever be.

Sasuke in his normal demeanor not looking even a bit bothered pulled his blade from the ground and once again laced it with chidori, but this time it was many times powerful than before. The the blade's tolerance limit was at its threshold, if the lightening was made any stronger, it would have cracked and started melting,, that is the blade was as powerful as it could get.

Shifting a little bit in his position and making the convenient and suitable pose, he elongated his blade at blinding speed and aimed it towards Hawkeye. The blade stretched at elongated speed towards Hawkeye, ready to pierce his heart…but, it got intercepted.

Sasuke's blade's flat but sharp end got intercepted by Hawkeye's black blade's tip and the latter started piercing through the lightening blade like a hot knife slicing a butter brick.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Hawkeye's sword kept on coming towards his way through his sword and splitting its blade in half (vertically) in the process.

The black sword reached the hilt of the blade and started cutting through the hilt and soon as it reached Sasuke's hands, he got out of the way at the last moment and saved his hands from being sliced.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They had seen that Hawkeye was strong when he was using the other two normal swords, but with this giant blade, he was on a whole another level.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw Hawkeye still standing in that position as if he was still piercing through his blade. Clearly, he was someone who shouldn't be taken lightly and not underestimated.

"Since we need to head over to our mission, we don't have time to do this. Therefore I will make some arrangements to keep you busy" Sasuke said as he brought his right thumb to his mouth and bit it, thus drawing blood.

He smeared the blood in a vertical line on the arm below the base of his left palm and made several hand seals and slamming his right hand on the ground he shouted-

"Summoning jutsu!"

Black patters which looked like words of a foreign language formed a pattern. Two concentric circles and straight long lines originating from the center of the smaller circle.

…

While everybody expected there to be a puff of smoke and an appearance of a giant snake…..but betraying their expectations nothing happened of that sort.

"Wh…..what happened? Why didn't it work?" Tenten stammered in surprise.

"Don't tell me that we can't do summoning in this dimension" Sakura said in irritation.

"It is actually possible. We summon animals to help us from their respective worlds, but maybe they are connected to just ours, so in this 'other world', we can't call them….well, this is quite a nuisance" Shikamaru said with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Let me check it" Sakura said biting her thumb and making the seals of the jutsu.

She slammed her right hand on the ground, the black pattern appeared but there was no giant slug.

"I…I can't summon Lady Katsuyu" Sakura stammered in nervousness.

All this while Hawkeye and Sasuke were staring each other in the eye not moving from their place at all.

"Why can't I put him under genjutsu? What is this?" Even though Sasuke was not letting any emotion show on his face, but inside he was getting a bit worried.

"So, shall we continue? I can see that whatever those summoning things were that you were trying to pull didn't work at all" Mihawk said raising his black blade in the air.

Sasuke's shiaringan's pattern changed to a star looking pattern as he activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"Still, not working" Sasuke thought "Is it because people in this world don't have chakra? Genjutsu works by disrupting the flow of chakra inside the body and then affects the five senses.[ **A/N: This was explained by Shikamaru in Sasuke retrieval mission arc, when he was fighting tayuya, one of the sound four. He gave all this explanation to Temari]** So, is my genjutsu ineffective against these people?"

"Fine then" Sasuke applied a lot more chakra into his sharingan and casted the Tsukuyomi on Hawkeye.

This time, it seemed to have an effect on him as he stiffened and froze in his position.

" _Welcome to my world, here I control time, space and mass" Sasuke said to Hawkeye who was crucified on a big wooden cross with cloth tied tightly around his mouth to prevent him from speaking._

" _Why can't I make more of him and me here?" Sasuke thought as he realized that something was wrong my as things weren't happening in his Tsukuyomi world as he wanted to._

 _Here I shall stab you with my hand for straight 100 hours….like this" After uttering these words, Sasuke stabbed hawkeye in his stomach with his hand._

 _The pirate world's best swordsman winced so little that it wasn't even visible. As Sasuke retracted his hand, the wound in Hawkeye's stomach healed instantly without even leaving a scar._

 _Mihawk's eyes widened in surprise as he clearly just felt pain in his stomach but it was somehow as good as new, without the slightest hint of any wound._

 _STAB._

 _The wound healed once again as Mihawk winced very slightly._

 _STAB._

 _STAB  
STAB._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This went on quite a while, about two hours when suddenly the world started shaking._

" _What is happening?" Sasuke thought, as he saw their scenery shaking. In the black and white world, even the water in the lakes and trees in the surroundings were shaking violently, and….._

 _SNAP._

They were back to reality, both Sasuke and Hawkeye, he could feel it.

"Wh…what happened? Both of you were standing there just like dummies for a whole three minutes" Shikamaru informed.

Sasuke was quite surprised to say in the least. Tsukuyomi was one of the most powerful jutsus of the Uchihas, he could trap people inside his world for three days straight and only 3 seconds would pass. But somehow this time, only two hours had passed inside corresponding with 5 minutes of outside.

"What is this?" a bead of sweat appeared on Sasuke's forehead "I figured that even if they don't have chakra, haki still being a spiritual energy somewhat like chakra can be affected by genjutsu of quite high magnitude like Tsukuyomi, but I guess…..i see, it must be because of his insane amount and strength of haki. So, if used on weaker people, even normal genjutsus will work" [ **A/N: Mihawk is a yonkou level character, as he is the rival of Shanks. He just doesn't have a crew]**

"That was quite a splendid trick you had up your sleeve there, It has been ages since I last felt pain. I must thank you for reminding me how that sensation truly felt" Maihawk replied with a smirk, clearly unfazed by the tsukuyomi.

Sasuke raised his right hand in the air, stood still for a few seconds and then brought it down speedily.

The clouds in the sky rippled and moved like they were the calm surface of a water body and drop falling had disturbed their calm. An insanely huge meteor came through the clouds and was making his way through the stratosphere as everyone went wide eyed.

"Oi Oi Oi! Sasuke are you serious? You will destroy us all!" Shikamaru stammered as he looked up into the sky at the falling meteor which was hundred times bigger than their ship almost as big as the metors that Madara made to fall on the five kages in the fourth great Ninja world war.

Sasuke for once wasn't very bothered for he would use the almighty push to break the meteor if it reached too close and because…

Hawkeye jumped straight into the sky with his black sword held tightly and Haki laced. As he neared the meteor several hundred meters in the sky, he swung the blade with all his might. Green energy came out of the sword and coursed through right the middle of it.

"What is he doing? Don't tell me that he actually thinks he can….." Tenten was looking at the scene in front of her eyes, refusing to believe what she thought was about to happen.

SLASH.

The insanely huge meteor split in an exact half, like a chunk of meat sliced very finely with a big kitchen knife.

Everyone was gaping like an idiot, their mouth opened wider than they ever were and eyes almost bulging out of the socket, well except for Sasuke who had kind of expected this, that's why he took the risk of using this jutsu.

"I guess I will just have to use this then" Sasuke closed his right sharingan eye and a huge amountof chakra accumulated in it as his eye started bleeding.

"AMATERASU"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naruto, there has been an emergence of a very weird thing in the 'other world', said the messenger ninja in a panting voice as he had came running at full speed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked surprised as he was conducting experiments with the time pottal with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You have been asked to investigate that place immediately. You are supposed to go there right now"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: DONE! Finally! Huff! Okay, so please read these notes here, will ya?**

 **NOTE 1- If this chapter gets at least 8 reviews, then I will upload 2 chapters next week, yes! 2 in place of one! So please cooperate, I really need more support that is my fuel of writing.**

 **NOTE 2- I have decided that I need a Beta to edit my previous chapters and make them better in sentence formation and all, and of course you can mention your name there and I will give you credits here. So, if anyone is interested, I am ready.**

 **Till next time, bye.**


	8. Sandstorm: Gara and Crocodile meet

**A/N: Finally the chapter is here after the long wait. Sorry, but I can't update two chapters since I didn't get 8 reviews.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Cloud666 (guest): Thanks a lot, I am glad that you like my fic.**

 **SmokeCat: You don't know how much that means to me. And don't worry about Sanji vs Lee, they will have a rematch very soon….in a few chapters and it will be on screen.**

 **Dudemill: Yes, Straw hats are gonna run into some familiar faces soon and the first two of them are in this chapter.**

 **Bryanchaos: Thanks man.**

 **1000future naruto: yeah, I plan to make it really grand and big scaled.**

 **So sit back and enjoy.**

CHAPTER 8

 **SANDSTORM: GARA AND CROCODILE MEET**

"Just because I agreed to work with them, they think I am their little bitch" Hidan scoffed in frustration.

"Shut up and just do the work we are assigned to" Kakuzu chided his old teammate.

"You don't really care about anything till you are getting paid heavily, do you?"Hidan asked.

"Money is all I care about and I am getting paid for this job, so you better not screw it up or I will kill you" Kakuzu said in a deadly tone.

"Hahaha, like you can. Hey, Kakuzu what do you think about that giant hollow metal shit, what did they call it again?"

"You mean the submarine?" Kakuzu asked eyeing his partner

"Yes, I have never seen anything like that before and I am sure that such things aren't present in this shithole of a pirate world as well" Hidan said in his usual happy go lucky manner "That guy 'M' the leader of 'those men' sure has some seriously advanced and weird stuff, huh? I bet you wanted to kill the operators of that cylinder and sell it off, right?"

In all this long time with his annoying partner, Kakuzu had learnt not to reply or retort to the provoking statements and insults of Hidan because that is exactly what he wants him to do, to get angry and start fighting because it is all a game for him…

"I bet you would also kill your mother if paid enough"

BAM!

 _Kakuzu had in a moment swung his hand to hit Hidan but only to be blocked by his three blades scythe_.

…But sometimes, Hidan really got on his nerves.

"So, this is Amazon Lily, huh? The island where only chicks and bitches live?" Hidan asked in a mocking manner.

"Yes, our mission is to kill the snake princess, so don't mess this up" Kakuzu replied.

Behind lay all the giant animals of the island dead that Luffy once befriended while he trained with Rayleigh for a year and a half.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"AMATERASU"

Blood seeped from Sasuke's eyes as he unleashed his one of the deadliest skills. The power granted by the mangekyou sharingan to an Uchiha, a black fire which engulfs the target being looked at and burn till there is not even a single shred of the target left. Totally non extinguishable, can't be put out by water or sand, only undone by the caster.

Still in mid air hundreds of meters above the sea level with a ridiculously huge meteor sliced up into two halves neatly, Hawkeye flipped his black sword in his hand in a position as if he would fight with the flat side of it and then swung it hard.

The flat side of the blade when swung with the might of the likes of the best swordsman made a huge wave of air move in the direction of the Uchiha. The wave of air was so thick that it almost became like a thick cushion and so concentrated that it almost became like a solid object.

And as it is very well known anything in the path of the black flames of the mangekyou sharingan gets burnt till nothing remains of it; the amaterasu being interrupted by the solid air wall activated there and the wall caught fire.

The air wave still thick and strong but now engulfed in black flames still moved towards its target Sasuke.

Seeing the amaterasu come back at them now activated and burning obviously freaked out the shinobis onboard the ship. The burning wave of air was so fast that it almost reached Sasuke's face but just before it could hit him, the air wave dissipated and so did the black flames. But it did leave Sasuke wide eyed if nothing else.

"Wh…what just happened?" Tenten stammered.

"That swordsman created the air wave so thick that it got caught in the amaterasu. But it still was just an air wave, the extreme heat of the flames heated and lightened the air particles (molecules actually) and they separated. If you hadn't noticed, the flames were getting smaller and smaller all the way as they travelled because the wave was as well" Shikamaru explained.

"I have had enough of it, no more" Sasuke said in a dangerously calm voice.

He once again activated his rinnegan and raised his right hand towards Hawkeye who was now standing on one of the falling meteor halves. With no 'path' to invest his power in, he focused most of this power in this attack-

"ALMIGHTY PUSH" (Shinra Tensei)

The two halves which together formed a meteor the size of a town started dissipating in a whirpool of rock dust like a pile of flour being blown by a fan but in a rotating way. In a matter of few seconds the meteor was gone like it was never there instead there remained but the rock dust suspended in air, descending slowly.

Despite their knowledge of Sasuke's powers and a rough idea about their extent, all the Shinobis were wide eyed. Seeing a man grind a meteor the size of a town into dust without even touching it wasn't something you get to see every day.

"I am rather surprised I must say, I knew you were strong but to think this much" Came Hawkeye's voice from behind them "It will be very rude of me if I don't consider someone of your caliber to be a worthy rival"

Sasuke turned behind to find Hawkeye sitting on his raft royally, just the way he came. Not fazed even a bit, not a single drop of perspiration on his face and not even a single sign of short breath, just that satisfied smirk of his.

"How did you know about the amaterasu?"

"I didn't know exactly what you were going to do, but I had a slight idea. Observation haki you see. My observation haki may not be as strong as Katakuri, one of the three main ministers of Big Mom who can see a bit into the future but it isn't bad either. I knew that you were trying to pull something funny so I just took some precaution"

"I must admit this as well that I haven't had this much fun in ages. The last time I remember my blood was so full of adrenaline was when I fought 'Red Haired Shanks'. I was wondering the whole time about your strange powers. You have multiple of them, so it cannot be a devil fruit and haki doesn't give powers like these. But I think I know who you are. The world government sure is keeping an interesting secret, they haven't even told the warlords(shichibukai) about this. I bet some cunning scheme is cooking in the hot head of Akainu that dog. But I shall take my farewell now seeing who you are and your political allies but rest assured we will meet again….." Mihawk continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha and we will finish this battle of ours. After Red Hair lost his arm, I have no interest in settling the score with him, you shall suffice in his place I assume" and with those words, the best swordsman of the pirate world went on his way.

"Don't tell me that the other six warlords are also as strong as he was" Tenten said worriedly

"I don't think that he is. Remember the yonkous? One of them was called 'Red Haired Shanks' and this man called him his rival, so maybe he is at the level of yonkous?" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"That may be possible and for our own good let's hope it really is"

"We are running late, let's head to our destination immediately" Sasuke said in his calm tone as he reactivated his rinnegan "And I think I need six corpses"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x

"We are just outside the calm belt, we have to call the Kuja pirates here to pick us or the sea kings will swallow us all up whole" Nami said.

"Hey Luffy call the snake princess and let her know that we are here" Ussop said

"Lufffffyyyyy" Sanji said in a sing song pleading voice "can I call her pleeeaaasseee?"

"Umm? I am not really sure if she will listen to you, so the first thing you should tell her is that you are my friend" Luffy replied innocently.

"OYE! YOU TWO BIT SWORDSMAN! BRING ME THE DEN DEN MUSHI(Transponder snail)" Sanji shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT YOURSELF YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A COOK?" Zoro shouted from the other hand.

"Sanji –kun, here is the den den mushi" Robin said smiling with a snail on her palm which had a receiver on its back.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh! Robin chwaaaann! Thank you!" Sanji said dancing with hearts in his eyes and politely taking the den den mushi.

"You should learn something from her moss head" Sanji scoffed at Zoro.

"Maybe I should teach you a thing or two- "

"Shut up, I have an urgent business to attend too"

"You just have to call" Zoro sweat dropped.

" _Who dares disturb my sleep?"_ came an angry feminine voice.

" _Is it Hancock chan?"_

" _What?"_

" _Is it-"_

" _What? How dare you!"_

" _Once I saw you near Sabaody Archipelago and since then I have been in lov-"_

 _-_ Beep-

"She disconnected the call" Robin said.

"Of course she will, the idiot cook was talking like an asshole" Zoro said.

"Who are you?! What did you do to our chivalrous Sanji?! He is not a street hoodlum like you!" Chopper screamed in anger.

'' _So cute'_ ' Robin thought when she saw chpper get all worked up.

"Let's try it again and don't mess it up this time Sanji" Nami sighed.

 _Tring Tring_

" _How dare you call me again?"_

" _Senorita, this is your humble admirer and a great cook-" sanji said in a roadside romeo fashion_

" _If you dare call me again I will hunt you down and kill you"_

 _-beep-_

There was pin drop silence on the deck as everyone looked at Sanji with their eyes hidden in black ( **A?N: you know what I mean, right?)**

… _.._

Suddenly everyone jumped at him (with the exception of Robin of course) and started beating him to the inch of his life.

"Forget it, let Luffy do it" Nami said clearly very irritated.

While Sanji could be seen crying in a corner with huge swollen purple lips and cheeks and big lumps on his head.

" _I swear I will kill you! Who are you?!"_

"Hey, it is me Hancock! Luffy!"

-silence-

" _I AM SO SORRY MY LOVE! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME IDIOT TRYING TO DISTURB ME, I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" came the same voice panicked "But I am also happy that you got my name right again…..for the 57_ _th_ _time" but the voice suddenly became flattered._

" _No worries, shishishisi, by the way my crew and I are outside the calm belt surrounding your Island, won't you come and get us?"_

" _Y…You are coming to Amazon Lily?"_

" _Sure am"_

" _I…I…will come right away! Wait there Luffy ! I will come with my ship"_

" _Alright, I am waiting, shishishi"_

 _-beep-_

"Well…that went a lot better" Zoro said a bit surprised.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! HOW IN THE SEAVEN HEAVENS DID YOU MANAGE TO WOO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD LIKE THAT?!" Sanji came crying and started pulling on Luffy's shirt.

"I didn't do anything, really" Luffy replied innocently.

"At least they are coming to get us now" Nami sighed.

"We are going to the island of only women! Yay!" Sanji danced with excitement.

"Look at him, all happy like nothing happened" Zoro said sweat dropping.

Sanji started dancing with Ussop and gave him a high five. In his trance of happiness he moved or rather swirled towards zoro and raised his hand for a high five only to be ignored by him.

People say that the biggest insult in the world is a rejected hi-five, so with that raised hand Sanji slapped Zoro and thus began their squirmish.

-30 minutes later-

"Kuja pirate ship sighted" Ussop announced.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Gara, another portal opened up in the west of the village" Kankuro informed the kazekage.

"Another? This really is quite troubling. Did you get some ANBUs to guard it?"

"Yes, we are guarding it and it seems like this portal connects to a town of some sort. People from there are peeking at us here, it is kind of awkward to be honest" Kankuro replied.

"Hmm…I want to check on it" Gara eyed Kankuro.

"Sure"

The brothers set out for the west of the city for the portal. As they neared there, they saw the ANBU guards trying to send the civilians away who were flocking there to catch the glimpse of the 'other world'.

"Everyone move, the Kazekage is here!" One of Gaara's bodyguards shouted and the civilians instantly parted to give the way.

Gaara moved slowly towards the portal and noticed that some people from there were trying to peek here. It wasn't a bustling marketplace but the place wasn't abandoned either.

"Lord Kazekage! Some people from the other side tried to cross the portal but we forced them back there!" One of the ANBUs reported.

"Good, don't let even a single bird cross it. The times are already quite dangerous we don't need more trouble, and definitely not inside our village" Gaara replied.

" _We finally found what we were looking for Daz"_ came a voice from the other side of the portal.

Two men appeared on the other side, one was wearing a suit and looked quite stern, while the other had a suit but also had a fur coat on his shoulders but he hadn't put his arms through the sleeves though. He had a cigar in his mouth and a Frankenstien scar on his face, which ran all across it horizontally below his eyes and crossing the nose as well.

"Would you look at this Daz, I can smell two deserts over there, one is the place and the other is that man standing over there with that huge gourd on his back" Corocodile said pointing towards Gaara with his chin because he is too cool to take out his hands out of his pockets ( **:p)**.

"I think we should cross this portal and check out for ourselves what really lies on the other side of it, don't you think that this would be interesting?" Crocodile asked with a serious face but still felt like he was mocking Gaara.

"Don't even think of crossing the portal, haven't the government barred everyone from crossing it?" Gaara asked crocodile.

"I don't give a shit about the government, to be honest I haven't given a shit about anything in my life actually" Crocodile answered "And who is gonna stop me? A kid like you?"

To this Gara said nothing as he stared in the eyes of the ex-shichibukai, ready to fight if the situation called for it.

"Sables"

Tons of sand came rushing through the portal and engulfed Gaara in it as his own sand which protects him also got mixed up in it.

"Come on Daz, let's see what have they got" Crocodile replied as he set one foot in the Tsunagakure (Sand village).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-3 days later-

"Finally, I am here" Naruto sighed as he stood in inside the city which had just appeared out of the ocean "The world government warned me. They said that before me they sent 300 marine soldiers with a vice admiral and none of them returned. Then they sent 200 with 2 vice admirals and but they didn't come back either, I can see they weren't lying"

Naruto saw the dead bodies of 500 marine soldiers and 3 vice admirals scattered around the whole ancient street.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

-Present day-

Itachi was in the new world and surprisingly or not so surprisingly had come to understand it soon enough, after all his wisdom was already at the level of a hokage when he was just seven. He had come to know that how this world worked and what would he have to do to get his work done. Currently standing on an Island which served as the headquarters of a well known pirate

"Are you ready Nagato?" Itachi asked the red haired Uzumaki.

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking about Konan, she had gone out to find Naruto"

"I see. To be honest, I also want to see him. I want to know what kind of man have he grown up into, though I may have an idea about it. And I want to know what kind of man my brother has grown into" Itachi said.

"I see…."

"Let's go, I want to know what this overrated yonkou Kaidou is made of" Itachi said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Sorry guys I am wrapping up this chapter here, I wanted to write more but this headache is killing me, I feel like someone is playing drums inside my head. And next time I will show the meeting of Gara and crocodile AND Itachi and Kaidou in detail, it won't be off screen.**

 **By the way, I have already decided on Kaidou's devil fruit power which is quite op but simple.**

 **And I have a couple of questions to ask you all- "SHOULD I BRING JIRAIYA BACK?" please let me know your opinion and "who do you think will win? GARA OR CROCODILE?"**

 **And please let me know which characters do you want to see meet or fight.**

 **And everyone I really need your support, I don't want to discontinue the story, because I am not getting that much reaction. So, please rate and review.**

 **See you again next time.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER- SHOWDOWN: ITACHI AND KAIDOU MEET**


	9. SHOWDOWN: Itachi meets Kaido

**A/N: An early update, I am surprised too, but I was eager to write this chapter. I was feeling bad for the lack of reaction from you people but some reviews really helped me.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Game2002: Thanks a lot, your words helped me a lot. It feels nice to know that there at least even a single person out there that looks forward to my updates. And about the fruit power, i did some last minute changes.**

 **Bryanchaos3: Hmm…but what if Gara can control crocodile since he is sand himself?**

 **Arkadian97: Thanks a lot, but what if crocodile gets manipulated by Gara because he is sand?**

 **10000future naruto:I can't begin to put in words about how much your review meant to me. Seriously. You and Game2002 are the only reasons for this early update. I appreciate it.**

 **And you weren't too drunk,lol. It was there but i had to take it down because of some reasons.**

CHAPTER 9

SHOWDOWN: Itachi meets Kaido

"Let's see what this overrated Kaido is really capable of" Itachi said.

"Yes, indeed. Let's go" Nagato replied calmly.

As the two strongest members of Akatsuki casually started walking towards the base of the one of the four emperors in the world, the pirate called the strongest living being on the earth, Kaido of hundred beasts, they knew that they will have to bypass his strongest crew members and picking a fight with all of them at once was something a bit dangerous and was better to be avoided.

Both of them were wearing the old akatsuki cloaks, the one without the red clouds and a belt on it. Because that was the real akatsuki, the organization founded by Yahiko in times of war, fighting for peace and not the one which was formed due to Tobi's influence, the one that always brought misery wherever it set its foot upon.

Being the wise shinobis and humans they were, they knew better than charging straight in like a moron (and a typical shounen MC); without a word they both vanished from their spots as the base came into view.

The base was indeed big, but nothing less expected from a yonko, guards were almost everywhere, so for a normal person or even a below average shinobi, sneaking in was a pretty tough job. But if you are a prodigious Uchiha or an Uzumaki with a Rinnegan, then chances are that you will easily bypass any obstructions.

"We are here to see Kaido, at all costs a direct conflict with his army is to be avoided" Nagato stated.

"Yes, and moreover I have heard that his crew mainly consists of devil fruit users or at least that is what he is aiming for. The strongest army with only fruit users" Itachi replied.

"There is no question that the army will be strong, but won't they have a serious weakness? The sea water I mean, if he doesn't have any non fruit user, how would he face off against people who would use sea water as weapon?"

"One of the warlords 'Donquixote Doflamongo' was working under him, he was making artificial devil fruits called 'SMILES' and was supplying to him in huge numbers, but as fate would have it one of the strongest crew of the worst generations, 'The Straw Hat Pirates' took him down in his own city Dressrosa a little while ago, so he is being held captive by the government right now, though Kaido did try to get Doflamingo out of the navy's clutches, but all in vain"

"So, what you suspect is that those artificial fruits may have conquered the sole weakness of the genuine ones? If that happens, then it certainly won't do any good to the world"

"Indeed"

"I am activating all the 'Pains' now" Nagato joined both of his hands with the index and middle fingers pointing up and closed his eyes.

Just as he opened them again, the shared field of vision of Rinnegan, one of its unique abilities was activated. 6 'Pains' or rather six manipulated corpses with metal rods inserted in different body parts which acted as receivers were one of his strongest and weakest moves of those special eyes. When fighting one enemy, this was a dumb move as it divided your powers among 6 dead individuals, but when infiltrating a huge place this move always proved to be rather handy.

As soon as the six paths were activated Nagato suddenly jerked as if someone poked him with a needle but his face still as calm as it could be, not even a single hint of frustration or anger in his eyes.

"Do we have a problem?" Itachi asked sensing something.

"Yes, someone just thrashed the 'Asura Path Pain' in mere seconds" said Nagato.

"Do you think they have the capability or the technology to track us by those rods?"

"I don't know how he did it but that guy is already on our way, we better get out of here" as soon as Nagato said this the ceiling behind them crashed and a huge man landed on the ground creating gigantic and long cracks on the ground.

"Where do you think you are going?" said the man who was ridiculously huge and had a horned helmet type thing covering only his lower face "Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, but we don't care" Itachi shunned him with his cold and calm self.

"How dare you?! I am Jack, the right hand man of emperor Kaido, I have a bounty of 1 billion berries. People piss their pants when they hear my name and you dare defy me and have the audacity to sneak into our bas…."

Before Jack could even finish his sentence he felt a force which not only knocked him off his feet but threw him hundreds of meters away, destroying everything in his path.

"I have got this, go ahead Itachi, in the 4'0 clock direction, that is where Kaido is as one of my paths had seen. I will hold that guy here and moreover after all this ruckus, armies must rushing towards here, I shall not let even a single of them pass"

"Yes, Gandalf…I mean Nagato" and Itachi ran towards 4'0 clock in order to find Kaido.

Just as Nagato had said, even after Itachi had made considerable distance between him and the red haired Uzumaki, he didn't see even a single soldier running towards him and it clearly meant that Nagato was holding his own against them. No surprise there to be honest.

Making his way towards Kaido, Itachi easily evaded the eyes of those who were running in the reverse direction towards Nagato after hearing the noise, Sharingan sure made things quite easy and being a prodigy was just like the icing on the cake.

There was a door and calling it gigantic was an understatement, it looked like a two metal blocks which were made by the best craftsmen in the world, the intricate and delicate designs looked magnificent and royal but didn't suit a savage like Kaido. And fortunately, the doors were a bit ajar.

Itachi with his Sharingan activated saw that the room was dark, and to his surprise he found out that it wasn't a room at all, rather it was actually a cave. The rocks were covered in algae and the ground was slippery and there was a mini waterfall in a corner and that was the only place which was dimly illuminated and it was clear that the light was coming from the bottom of the little lake which was receiving the water from the falls. And there he was, one of the four emperors- Kaido. Sitting like he wasn't bothered at all by the presence of that little man in front of him, drinking sake from a huge red and almost flat bowl.

He was a complete beast as the rumors described him to be. He was physically huge and many times bigger than a regular man, he had those dragon tattoos on his shoulders which almost came to his chest and he had those horns and that huge mustache, truly fitting the image of someone as reputable as him.

"Kaido of the hundred beasts, I am here to kill you" Itachi said slowly opening his eyes and revealing his sharingan.

"Get away pest or I will stomp on you" Kaido's rugged and harsh voice boomed and echoed in the cave, he didn't even try to kill Itachi because in just one glance he was deemed unworthy of even paying attention too.

Without letting any of his words get to him, the young Uchiha made a few hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME"

As soon as he inhaled as much air as he could and his chest expanded to its maximum limit, he breathed out fire hot enough to melt steel and the sheer volume of it engulfed the whole cave, as the fire bounced from walls since he wouldn't stop exhaling more, engulfing him the process as well.

When the fire died down, Kaido was still sitting there with his empty melting sake bowl and without a single scratch on his body, let alone scorch marks.

"Look what you did, you little pest! You evaporated all of my sake and ruined my favorite bowl!" Kaido boomed in anger as he stood up from his place under the waterfall. Moving half a step forward, the beast of the pirate clenched his right fist as he positioned his hands high up in the air to punch him, but as the hand went down with power enough to shatter buildings and with speed as that of light it was nevertheless stopped.

Though it wasn't Itachi who stopped it, not directly at least for he was just a human and matching the strength of that demon was out of the question but not for the orange skeleton he generated out of thin air which is commonly known and feared as 'Susanoo'.

Itachi hadn't moved even a single muscle but had still managed to stop that punch. But then that single skeletal hand started generating other parts, first the skull then the rib cage, the hip bones and then the legs. As the figure was growing with Kaido's fist still in its hands, it pushed Kaido back as the skeletal face was now at the same level with Kaido.

The captain of the beast pirates tried to free his hand from the fiery skeleton's hands but to his bewilderment he couldn't, the strength of Susanoo was too much and not even a fraction of second later Itachi's susanoo punched the pirate straight into his face with all of its strength which made Kaido's face turn with the extreme brute force.

PUNCH.

Again and again and again the susanoo kept on punching Kaido with all its force and finally drew some blood from his mouth. Extreme rage filled the yonko as he bellowed on top of his lungs and the cave walls started cracking and falling down on both of them but couldn't hurt even a single hair on their body.

The beast of that creature returned the punch on the skull with his free arm, but couldn't make a single dent, he tried several times but to no avail, and that is when he decided to give it a taste of haki imbued punch and as expected it did crack the skull.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Kaido roared like an animal.

"I don't give an earthworm's ass" Itachi replied with his same cool demeanor and his eyes closed.

"WHY YOU…..!?"

"You think I care?"

"I will show you the true terror of the yonkos, I will show you taste of the power of a beast…..i am the one who ate the Dragon Dragon fruit!"

With that said, Kaido's body started transforming, his body started growing scales as his skin hardened like steel, his dragon tattoo on his shoulder started growing and big black nails started forming on all of his digits.

"So the rumors were true, he really has eaten the mythical zoan dragon fruit" Itachi calmly thought.

Kaido stopped his transformation in between when he thought that he had enough strength to get himself out of the skeleton's hold and in an instant he jerked his hand back and ripped off Susanoo's right arm along with it, still holding his fist.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the arm of his so called 'ultimate defense' get ripped off from its shoulder joint. Even though shocked, Itachi had still enough senses to evade the next attack and he found out that it was the better choice as the punch totally destroyed the ground and the whole cave came crashing down on them and he saw that almost everything in a 200 meters radius was pulverized.

"Seems like my predictions were spot on, you are just as strong as I suspected you to be. But now I must go but don't worry I have a parting gift for you" with those words Itachi deactivated his susanoo and landed on the destroyed ground. The pattern in his eyes changed to a three bladed curving star and blood started seeping from it.

"Amaterasu"

Instantly Kaido's body caught black flames, his back actually and all of it and it was burning with immense heat.

"The black flames of amaterasu will keep on burning till even the tiniest fragment of your existence dares to stay in this realm. The temperature is as high as that of sun and it can burn anything that comes in its way, be it water, sand or even fire itself. You won't live to see another day" Itachi paused as he slowly opened his closed eyes "…Kaido of the hundred beasts"

"How many times must I tell you who I am, did you really think that such a pathetic move would stop me? I am the dragon himself, I have the scales of the dragon which are tougher than anything found in this world, even diamonds. Though I will accept that with this heat it will even melt my dragon scales, but my regenerating power is stronger than your flames, it will never be able to perish me, only haki can interfere with my dragon powers" Kaido's voice was as husky and heavy as it could get, even the biggest of fools will know better than to stay there.

"Then burn till the ends of time" with these words, Itachi vanished from the spot as he headed towards Nagato.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE AFTER YOU DARED TO DEFY ME LIKE THIS?!" Kaido's voice roared throughout the city, it felt like there was earthquake as the ground shook and ceilings of homes fell down.

Itachi could sense that Kaido was following him, it was pretty easy actually since his footsteps were so heavy.

"He is actually very fast despite his humongous build" Itachi thought as he looked back only to find Kaido in his pursuit with his back still on black flames.

"Nagato we need to go!" Itachi shouted.

Nagato and Jack were facing off each other while dozens of other bodies were lying around and all of them unconscious but all of the 'Pains' were also thrashed and bloody. Nagato's hands were bleeding profusely and Jack wasn't in any better condition or rather he was even worse. He had several serious injuries and his nose was bleeding while his hand looked bent in an odd shape.

"Yes! Let's get out of here! Did you finish your job?"

"I will explain later" Itachi said in a loud but still controlled voice.

As both of them escaped Jack and Kaido and several other minions, Nagato said, "Let me give them a parting gift"

He grabbed Itachi and jumped up seventy meters high in mid air.

"And now these pirates shall know pain…..ALMIGHTY PUSH"

The power which was put into this particular move this particular time was even greater than the time he used when he destroyed Konoha in one go. It looked like something started in the center of the city, a small hole some something or maybe a pit, but then it started growing rapidly and the crater started getting immensely bigger and everything that was in its way got pulverized to dust and in a matter of seconds, what stood there a city was gone instead there was just a crater, the size of the whole base of 'Kaido of the hundred beasts', one of the four emperors.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(3 days later)

The day was really cloudy and dark when Naruto arrived, the nimbus clouds looked so low that it felt like you would be able to touch them if you just jumped. The winds were blowing rather wildly and it felt like a storm was coming. The weather was so dark and wild that it would make you doubt on your memories of the existence of sun.

By the orders from the sixth hokage and the other Kages as well which In turn were requested by the world government, he was sent to this island that came out of this ocean. When he reached the place, he quickly noted the structures. They were all made of bricks that looked hideously old and looked totally weak, but deceiving the eye perfectly Naruto found out that they were actually rather sturdy. The buildings were tall and the streets were so well planned that it actually really surprised him. The houses had escape routes and all the facilities that you could think of and even beyond that, which could be implemented in basic structural building for protection from calamities. There were well planned drainages forming a complex but extremely effective system, the structure of houses just showed the genius of the masons and engineers as they looked like they could stand their own against hundred of earthquakes.

The planning was even better than their modern day villages in both the worlds.

He had gotten some advanced devices from the marine headquarters with some quick tutorial and demonstrations on how to use them. Most probably he was going to need them here. He was equipped with his standard ninja gear, a fire signal torch, a bottle of water and some technical stuff.

Naruto inserted his hand inside his little pouch which was strapped to his waist and pulled out a small meter type device with a small horizontal screen on it and two wires hanging from the bottom with clips at their ends. He remembered what to do with them, as he was taught to.

He broke a small piece of a brick of one of the buildings and clutched it between the pincers of the clip at the end of one of the wires and switched on the device.

'Rock dating'

…that is what it was called, the device measured the age of inorganic substances by a decent degree of accuracy. He had another device which performed a similar job on organic substances called 'carbon dating'. Though most of the scientific stuff that man named Sentomaru told him about the isotope of carbon called Carbon-14 and the amount of it left on the substance determining its age flew over his head, but he got the gist of it.

While the device was still processing, it started raining heavily. Rain never really bothered him, but he was worried about the device. He tried to cover the device from his body hoping that if it was to go down at least it would do the processing before it does.

 _Beep_

Naruto instantly looked down to check the screen of the meter and his eyes widened in surprise. To say he was flabbergasted wouldn't be an understatement because what the screen was showing just couldn't be correct. Maybe it really was broken, but what if not? The screen clearly said how old the structure was-

 _7800 years old._

He instantly headed towards the other block of the city to read some other structures to confirm what he had just witnessed. As he entered the other block which was obstructed from vision due to a fallen tower, his eyes widened in surprise (which seemed like a normal thing to him nowadays) and his jaw dropped in shock. What he just witnessed numbed his mind, though to be honest this wasn't the last thing that he was expecting to find, but he didn't think that it would be this bad.

As per the government, in total five hundred of marine soldiers were sent with three vice admirals and they never returned or reported back even by a den den mushi(transponder snail).But Naruto finally found them.

There lay 500 soldiers with their chopped bodies all piled up in a corner with a few limbs scattered here and there and all five hundred plus three heads nailed on the walls with hanging tongues and all the blood already oozed out from their ripped necks and dried on the ground. The scene was so horrific and disgusting that it almost made him throw up.

As he was still busy in absorbing the situation, he heard a growl coming not from very far away. He moved his head into that direction and saw a colossal monster coming or rather crashing through one of the houses which got in his way. The creature had green scales and big black talons like that of an eagle but had four of them. His neck was longer than that of a giraffe (and so was his body), he had teeth of clearly a carnivorous being.

Having seen all the tailed beasts and weird stuff, this didn't surprise him in the least and just as he was ready to fight back, he realized something, the animal wasn't a predator rather a prey. But what could a monster like it be running from?

And as an answer to his question he saw some cave men coming from a cutting street, but instead they had the faces as if…..

"It's as if humans never evolved from apes rather from wolves! What the actual hell is this?" Naruto was now clearly freaking out.

One of them was carrying two spherical looking white things in both of his hands, while the others were equipped with stone headed spears. Then that cave man or whatever that creature was started hammering a nail in one of those things in the wall, and as he finished with the first he nailed the other.

Naruto soon realized that they were actually heads of men and even the thought made him almost puke. He focused on the faces and he instantly wished he hadn't for he would recognize one of them in any situation and place while the other he remembered from the presentation with the Raikage. They were the heads of-

 _JIRAIYA_

 _AND_

 _SILVERS RAYLEIGH_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **A/N: Don't have much to say, just don't forget to rate and review.**

 **And one more thing, Gara and crocodile are in next chapter, I couldn't fit them in this.**

 **AND….I created a pole which features the question of who would win, Gara or Crocodile? So please let me know and I** will **construct the fight according to it.**

 **See you next time.**


	10. The Nascent Haki Master

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, I wanted to update this as soon as possible, but I couldn't due to some complicated reasons and I apologize but I don't wanna rant about it here.**

 **So, just sit back, relax and enjoy.**

CHAPTER 10: THE NASCENT HAKI MASTER- 1

"YESSSSS! I have finally found All Blue!" Sanji shouted as he landed on the Amazon Lily.

"Sometimes your lack of determination really surprises me" Nami said with a sweat drop.

"LUUUFFYYYYY!" all the Kuja warriors waiting to receive them shouted as soon as the ship neared the shore, and of course why wouldn't they, after all their favorite man on the planet (not that they haven't seen any other) had come to visit them after quite a while and this time with all of his friends (not to mention how they looked like the weirdest bunch of freaks).

"Hey, you guys!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs while waving frantically especially at marigold and others.

As soon as the ship docked one of the women put up a board which said "ONE PINCH- 100 BERRIES"

"Waaah! You are the one who made a business out of me the last time as well!" Luffy shouted.

"Look Chopper, just one pinch of Luffy is equivalent to your worth in the World Government's eyes" Zoro said with a straight face but was actually smiling inside and as expected, Chopper started crying when he got reminded of his petty bounty.

"Don't tease him!" Nami smacked Zoro on his head.

Everyone jumped down as they de-boarded the Sunny.

"Luffy, let's head towards the royal palace, I had already ordered for grand feast" Hancock said stammering while facing the other side due to her inability to see directly into his eyes.

"FEAST? WHOAA!" Luffy screamed with stars in eyes and drool in his mouth.

"Will there be sake?" Zoro said rubbing his chin and with a smile.

"The finest you can find on this island" said Sandersonia with a hint of pride in her voice.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As the party kept on raging each 'Straw hat' was busy with different things, mostly groups of women who complemented them in the perfect way.

Luffy was goofing around and dancing on tables with his insanely swelled up stomach with a face drawn on it by permanent marker which made weird expressions as Luffy's stomach rolled and flattened and jiggled while he danced with two chopsticks stuck between his nostrils and mouth. The girls around him imitated him and inserted chopsticks in their nostrils and danced and laughed around like crazy.

Ussop had found a group which consisted of mostly kids but had some grown ups as well who quite easily believed all his bluffs about him being the leader of a grand fleet with over 10,000 men and his crazy strength which was unparalleled. Surprisingly they even believed that he was hiding his true strength and was actually even stronger than Luffy, just so that he won't feel bad and depressed (of course as told by Ussop). He further went on about his adventures (which he never had) about how they landed on an island which they later found out to be just a big piece of solidified poop of a giant and how he then accidently defeated that said giant with just a sneeze.

Needless to say Sanji was in pure heaven as he was surrounded by women who were enticed and fascinated by his extraordinary and flashy cooking skills(which was actually quite pointless as they were already at a feast). The love cook showed them different recipes which were foreign to them and as he went on teaching, he would drop his utensils by 'mistake' and take a chance to peek at their panties.

While Franky was busy discussing about the mechanics of Thousand Sunny with the shipwright of the Kuja Pirates, completely oblivious the starry eyes of the kids who were in complete awe of his robotic body.

Chopper had a huge crowd practically all over him. The women were cuddling him and pulling his cheeks totally not getting enough of his cuteness. Of course first they thought that it was a Tanuki and was their pet but were surprised to find that he could speak and was actually a doctor and a very capable one at that.

Nami and Robin were busy with their girly talk with the Amazon Lily women with Nami blabblering about how stupid all the other members of the crew were, now and then.

But the real star of the party was actually Brook. He had the biggest horde of women all around him wanting to check out his skeletal body. They even requested him to strip so that they could see him from every angle and all of his parts to which Brook actually shied away from.

"Ahem, my dear lovely ladies will you be kind enough to show me your…"Brook paused and adjusted his bow tie "…panties?"

"I don't understand the appeal of panties, really I don't know why men always want to see them. One of the pirates once requested me the same thing before getting turned into stone. But if you want then here ya go" with these words, the women lifted up her skirt and flashed her panties at Brook.

With a fountain of blood spurting out of his nose (quite mysterious 'coz he doesn't have blood really…SKULL JOKE!).

"DON'T SHOW HIM THAT!" from a distance came the voice of angry Nami.

"Ah! Now that I complied with your request will be kind enough to show me that Mushroom thing which men have between their legs? I once saw Luffy's and oh! He had those family jewels as well"

By now Brook was huddled in a corner quite depressed and hysterically sobbing "If only it was a bone too…SKULL JOKE! *sob*"

"Hey, by the way has anyone seen Zoro kun?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, where has he gone?" Nami asked "Last I saw him, he was having a drinking competition with someone"

"Oh, he went to take a leak" Franky butted in "about an hour ago"

"Don't tell me he lost again" Nami sweat dropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did they shift the location of the feast or what? I can swear it was here" Zoro scratched the back of his head as he stood in the middle of a dense forest gazing at trees "These guys always get lost"

As Zoro started going in the opposite direction of the feast in search of it, he heard hustles in bushes a few meters away, instantly, his hand grabbed the handle of one of the swords strapped on his waist.

"Who are you?" came a feminine but deep and authoritative voice from the direction of the hustle.

A girl looking like 15 or 16 emerged from behind the trees with katanas in both her hands and another one strapped on her waist. She had jet black hair which was tied in a long pony tail behind her head. Her black eyes were that of a warrior, her expression clearly gave away her sour and serious mood. She was voluptuous but not too much, her upper body was wrapped in bandages with a short open jacket. She wore just a pair of trousers on her lower body and her feet were bare. Even though scratched and bruised, she was quite attractive. As she came into the moon light in the clearing of the woods, it shone brightly on her face highlighting her pink lipstick. And now that she clearly saw Zoro's face her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Maria, the next to be princess of Amazon Lily personally chosen by her majesty Snake Princess"

"I see, then can you please tell me where the feast is going on? The whole straw hat crew is there"

"What feast? Don't lie to me. No men are allowed on this island, anyone who dares trespass this place gets immediately terminated and you are no exception"

"You don't need to get so worked up. Your own princess gave permission for our crew to come here"

"Bullshit. She will never allow any man to come on this island except Luffy sama"

"Yeah, and I am in his crew. You know my name so you must have seen my bounty poster as well"

"Yes, I have but there was no news of you people coming here this evening before I came here to train. You are an illegal male trespasser and must be put down immediately"

Maria clutched one of her swords in her mouth and took out the other one from its sheath.

"Santoryu(Three sword style)?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Yes, I admit that you are my inspiration for this technique but that still doesn't put you above the law of Amazon Lily" Maria said with a glare.

"Heh! This should be fun" Zoro smirked as he took out two swords.

"Why aren't you using the third one?" Maria asked with an angered tone.

"I don't need it" Zoro's smugness was really getting on her nerves.

"You are underestimating me far too much. I am the second strongest on the whole island despite being this young. My armament haki isn't something to be trifled with. Even the snake princess herself said that at this rate I will one day surpass her in every aspect…..instead of beauty" Maria said with an uneasy gulp.

"Then I shall test you" Zoro ran forward with every intention to strike lethally.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is Zoro compensating for the worth of a year or what?" Ussop joked.

"Just leave him be, why do we need to waste our time to go and search for that guy?" Sanji said while lying in a pool of his blood (nosebleed) and with hearts in his eyes, and it took quite the effort.

"Luf…Luffy I heard that you defeated that despicable man Doflamingo?" Hancock tried initiating conversation while nervously smacking her index fingers together "And I saw that your bounty increased to 500 million berries"

"Yeah, we all kynow that. You pasted a giant bounty poster of him outside the palace walls" said lady Nyon.

"Oh yeah! Though I had some help from Tra guy as well" Luffy grinned.

"Ah! I see, it must have been tough to defeat him, I really wish I was there to help you" the snake princess sighed.

"Naah! It was nothing, shishishishi"

"Hey Luffy! Check this scarf I had made for you" said one of the Kuja pirates.

"Ah? Thanks, shishishishi" just as Luffy took the scarf from the, she fainted and fell down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Luffy panicked.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Almost more than half the women fainted then and there including Ussop, Nami and Chopper as well with Robin almost losing consciousness as well.

"Hey! What's wrong everyone?!" Luffy screamed.

"Someone used the conqueror's haki Luffy" Hancock said with a serious face.

"But I thought only the two of us could use it!"

"Yes….maybe there is some invader, he must be nearby!" Hancock said as she frantically scanned her surroundings and with her observation haki found him, 'them' actually.

Two men came out of hiding. One of them had white hair and was wielding a three bladed weapon, while the other was barehanded but had his half face covered.

"I swear if you do that senseless religious prayers of yours again, I will kill you" one of the men said while still looking towards the straw hat pirates and the remaining women warriors.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pirates either just avoid the immediate Yonko territories or are brave enough to get in and get destroyed. These are the times when the pirates recall the first half of the grand line as a 'paradise' when they used to call it a 'Pirate's grave' a while back before coming to the New World. Meeting the Yonkos and their crew remind them just how weak and outclassed they really are. Most of them either lose hope and take shelter under the symbols of the Yonkos or run away, and then there are these idiots-

 _ **NAME- GOLD GLASSES (BOOK PIRATES) BOUNTY- 200 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- MESSIAH (THE APPLE PIRATES) BOUNTY- 250 MILLION BERRIES**_

 _ **NAME- MARY (BLOOD PIRATES) BOUNTY- 310 MILLION BERRIES**_

( **A/N: As mentioned in chapter 1)**

The new rookies who had taken the first half of the Grand Line by storm had formed an alliance imitating Scratchman Apoo, Basil Hawkins and Eustass Kidd. They too had planned to take down a yonko and make a name for themselves and the funny thing was that they too had planned to on the same target- "Red Hair Shanks"

"I am telling you, I will kick that weak guy's ass and send him flying back to the West Blue where he belongs. Or even better I will hang his head as a trophy in my room" the female pirate 'Mary' guffawed "Today is the last day of Red Hair Shanks's life"

Mary, the absolute terror of South Blue who later went to Grand Line and rained down hell wherever she went was worth 310 million berries. She wasn't your typical ugly stereotyped female pirate. She was the beauty for which every man lusted…err, well at least till he wasn't roasted alive on a bon fire by her. The reason her crew was called 'Blood Pirates' was because she would crush her target's body so much that it would leak out all the blood painting the environment, probably the most ruthless and cruel pirate to have ever lived.

"Don't you think you are underestimating the abilities of that man a little bit too much? I know you are strong but it will still take all three of us to gang up on him" said the man adjusting his golden spectacles with his right middle finger.

'Gold Glasses', he was born in a minor island of Grand Line and was worth 200 million. This man always claimed that 'Gold Glasses' was his real name making everyone wonder what kind of mother names her child like this. He was a talented fighter and a pure genius, without any devil fruit and by just his average Haki and absolute genius tactics he had worked up his way here, in the process defeating great pirates with terrifying devil fruit powers with just his brains and his average haki but sharp fighting skills.

' _Why stop the sea train with strength when you can just stop it with a small pencil by placing it between the closing doors and blocking them?'_ was what he would say.

He had a twin who was also a pirate going by the name 'Pollard' and was even better than him in every aspect.

"No, it is just as she says. Yonkos are all just overhyped, I bet that Shanks is just a pussy" said the pirate 'Messiah' worth 250 million berries, a terrifying savage who would kill in the name of god and eventually developed the 'god complex' and thus named himself as the savior of humanity.

"We are wrist deep in the cunt of Shanks territory" Messiah said.

"Mind your language" Gold glasses said calmly.

"I am God! I can do and say whatever I want!" yelled the savage.

"Fine" Glasses sighed in defeat.

"What is that? A grand fleet warship?" Mary said pointing out an incoming ship from the front.

"Looks like it, no problem! I will demolish that blasphemous person since he tried to get in God's way!"

"Who is onboard?" Mary asked trying to squeeze her eyes as if trying to zoom in her vision.

"It looks like it Ben Beckman, the right hand man of Shanks" said Glasses.

"Sweet! I will kill him right away!" Yelled Messiah jumped from his ship to Ben Beckman's.

"NO WAIT!" was all what Glasses was able to shout before Beckman took out his revolver and pulled the trigger.

The normal bullet was imbued in Haki so strong that passed right through Messiah who was still in mid air, creating a hole bigger than too footballs kept together and landed on the warship on which Mary and Glasses were aboard. While everyone was afraid to death on the alliance pirate ship, no one noticed Glasses secretly smirking.

It was incredible how just one normal bullet when hit the warship it destroyed to its very core. One small bullet pulverized the ship into shards and killing everybody on it in the process as the ship exploded.

Ben Beckman still busy smoking sensed another ship coming towards them as he reloaded his revolver with just a single bullet once again.

The ship was quite small compared to the one before and it looked like there were only five to six people aboard. But three of them stood out who were standing in front not looking even a bit scared, well there was no shortage of fools.

The right hand man of Shanks aimed the revolver at the ship and shot again with the same strength of haki.

One of the three people who looked the youngest of all of them jumped into the mid air with lightning speed, he was glowing all yellow as if his body was on fire and as if it was not. His eyes pupil was a horizontal bar with a fox like slit in between.

"GIANT RASENSHURIKEN"

A huge sphere of air was created which looked like it was being penetrated by the haki bullet and then there was a huge explosion creating a deafening sound. The force of the explosion was so huge that it made every single individual take some cover.

Naruto landed on water standing on top of the surface as he looked straight into Ben Beckman's eyes with a serious and hard expression in his eyes but with a complete lack of threat or hate.

"We are not here to fight" shouted the man from the deck who had half his face covered with a mask.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the leader of the konohagakure and the man beside me is the leader of Kumogakure, we have come here to meet Red Hair Shanks with a proposition for a secret alliance"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did he just use Conqueror's haki? How?" Hancock asked clearly shocked.

"Because I have the heart of 'The Dark King- Silvers Rayliegh'" replied Kakuzu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N: Remember that this is the present day, while the stuff happening on the isolated island where Naruto found the head of Rayleigh and Jiraiya is happening 3 days ahead in the future.**

 **Since, I have completed 10 chapters, I wanna ask what has been your favorite moment yet in this fic? Any moment which made you hyped? Or made you smile? Even a bit? Then share it here, I would really love to know your opinions and experience.**

 **See you next time.**


	11. The Nascent Haki Master- II

**CHAPTER 11**

 **THE NASCENT HAKI MASTER- II**

Everybody just stood there like statues, trying to assess the situation and comprehend their predicament….well, at least the ones with the enough brains did.

"What?" Luffy asked blinking in surprise.

"Nothing, you don't need to rack your brains on anything now, since you won't be ever using it again" Hidan said with his trademark maniacal grin plastered on his face as grabbed the hilt of his three forked scythe and swung it bringing it from behind his back to it pointing towards his 'to be sacrifices'.

"Now, which one of you is supposed to be the warlord of the sea?" Hidan asked his expression unchanged.

"What do you want?" Hancock asked clearly a bit unnerved but not threatened.

"So, it is you, huh? I must thank you for revealing it to us, well, it's not like it changes anything I was about to kill you all anyway. All of you people are about to become the sacrifices to Lord Jashin today! It's been years since I have made an offering!" the crazy war monger said with a little drool running from the sides of his mouth.

"What? You lied to me? you said you won't be doing any of that crap today!" Kakuzu said in a deadly voice.

"Oh, did I? My bad" Hidan said with a smirk.

"You lousy son of a bitch" Kakuzu punched Hidan with his 'hardened' hand only to be blocked by his scythe.

"You bastards, you dare trespass on this island and hurt all of these lovely ladies and then ignore us while bickering amongst yourselves? You people got some nerves" a voice came from behind, belonging to a blonde with a cigarette in his mouth seething with anger.

"Come to think of it, why are there men in this place, ne Kakuzu?" the maniacal cultist asked confused while pouting to which the addressed individual didn't utter a word, probably wondering the same.

"Aaah, what the hell, we will just kill them as well" said Hidan but was instantly attacked by someone.

In the blink of an eye the snake empress had attacked the cultist, even though Kakuzu had seen her coming, he decided against warning his block headed partner for this will serve as a reminder of not letting his guard down while his gaze was focused on the remaining people in front of him.

-X-X-x-

He had recently acquired the heart of Silvers Rayleigh, the ex right hand man of the pirate king Gol D Roger. He would be lying if he said he wasn't much impressed because it had been a great weapon in his arsenal. He could now use Haki but since it hadn't been too long after his prized acquirement, he was still getting used to. The biggest problem was that Haki and Chakra weren't very compatible. Using both of them at once was almost impossible, but the problem was overcome by him because of his body structure. Since, he had places for five different hearts and had this amazingly unique nervous system he was able to keep the haki and chakra from getting in contact with each other, just like he kept the different elemental chakras flowing from his stored hearts from combining inside his body. But then there was the drawback of not being able to use both of them together, but he could use them simultaneously with almost zero time gap in between.

When it came to Haki, being fairly new to not only the thing but the very concept as well, he wasn't able to master all the three types. For the conqueror's one, he was able to use it twice a day at maximum, but they weren't strong enough, or he could deliver a very hard blow with it but just once. As for armament, he of course wasn't able to use it at the level of the old man to whom the heart really belonged, but it was still decent enough….or so he hoped. Truly Silvers Rayleigh was a beast even if he was past his prime by a long shot he still had it in him, taking him down was a real pain in the ass even with all that extra help. As for the observation capacity, it was pretty much a novice level.

He observed his enemies and noticed that almost everyone was knocked out except their target, the warlord (shichibukai) and two other men. One of them was short with an open red loose shirt in blue pants with a straw hat while the other looked like a bartender with blonde hair.

Sanji leapt at him like a mad dog, trying to kick him in face, he balanced himself on his hands with them as his pivot he swung and hopped and changed angles while all the time trying to land a kick on him even once, but only in vain. With no intention of giving up, Sanji swung his right foot at his head with his left hand acting as a pivot only for Kakuzu to duck and swing his right leg aiming straight for the blonde chef's skull. The latter being no joke himself used his hand balancing him to propel himself in the air just above his enemy's height, where he did a swift flip, bringing his right leg down with full force, imbued in haki. Kakuzu saw this coming and blocked it both his hands by hardening them and making a shield above his head.

"Perfume Femur!"

While on the other side the snake empress was engaging in a fight with the crazy war monger of the Akatsuki, trying all she could to land a hit on him so that she could turn him into stone. Though this was also troubling Hidan since it was hard for him to attack in with her almost dancing over him. He knew about her powers very well, both the ex- Akatsuki members were given a detailed report on her. But what it didn't say was that she would be this good in hand to hand combat, it was really hard to even dodge her, let alone slice or cut her but he had confidence in his abilities and he knew that sooner or later he would be able to get her blood somehow.

Deciding to change tactics, Hancock hopped back to create some distance between them and brought her curved palms together to form a heart shape.

"Love Love beam!" (Mero Mero….. **well, u get it. I forgot the name** )

Multiple heart shapes came out of her hand and hit Hidan. Even though the man knew what this move was capable of, he didn't flinch because he had faith in his love for Lord Jashin and knew that no woman could ever sway him from his path. And the result was as he had expected, the beam didn't affect him at all, to the utter shock of the woman of course. Taking the advantage of her bemused state, Hidan covered the distance between them with a single leap which surprised the shichibukai and she tried to hop back but unfortunately the top blade of the scythe grazed her inner thigh.

Although the woman didn't even give a second thought to the minor cut, Hidan knew that it was all over for her. Drawing back a little, the mad man licked off her blood from his scythe as he started preparations for his ceremony.

Infuriated with all this dodging, Sanji decided to kick things up a notch as with a blinding speed aimed for his head but to his utter surprise, Kakuzu caught his kick with his bare one hand seemingly with zero effort even though his grip was shaking as he narrowed eyes.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol"

A punch came flying at the ex-treasurer of Akatsuki who stopped it with his only free hand effortlessly which produced a loud thud. Now both the pirates in his grasp, he dislodged both his arms from a few inches above the wrists which were connected by thick black strings with the remaining arms, he swung both of them threw them in a nearby hill crushing the place where the pirates landed.

Grabbing his coat from the shoulder, Kakuzu pulled it and threw it away as two of his 'masks' emerged from his back. Both the 'masks'/'faces' were stitched in places with the same threads and were a repulsive sight as they opened their mouths only to launch a fire and lightening towards the crashed straw hats.

Before the element beams could hit them, Luffy and Sanji jumped out of there and landed on a nearby cliff top.

"This guy is the biggest party pooper I know!" Luffy said clearly pissed.

"Yeah! Let's teach him a lesson" Sanji said as he took out another cigarette since the previous one dropped out from between his lips.

"Gear Second!" the straw hat captain bent down with his fist on the ground and steam coming out from his body.

"Diable Jambe" Sanji said as his right leg lit aflame bright, almost blinding in intensity "Let's go"

Luffy with his blinding speed in his second gear vanished from the spot in an instant while Sanji jumped off the cliff with a long jump and instead of falling he took another step in mid air and moved up with his 'Sky Walk'.

Apparently surprised by their abilities, Kakuzu started looking for them everywhere, Sanji apparently attacking from above came down with unbelievably blinding speed as he took simultaneous steps in mid air on his way down and came down crashing with his glowing leg and crashed into Kakuzu only to meet empty ground as the said man had efficiently dodged it. Sanji's kick destroyed the ground where it landed effectively destroying a good portion of it, as the rocks were flying here and there.

"Gomu Gomu no Sling Shot!" the steaming Luffy with Haki imbued head was coming with light speed after using two neighbor trees as a sling and his hands as string while treating his head as the stone.

Realizing that there was no time to dodge this one, Kakuzu gathered as much armament Haki as he could in his stomach where he predicted that Luffy would hit him with his Haki head. And as predicted Luffy crashed right into that spot, but evidently the ex-Akatsuki member's armament wasn't strong enough as Luffy still managed to make him feel extreme pain as he spat lots of blood which reddened his mask covering his face with currently diluted pupils in eyes.

"Damn! I can't believe I am letting myself get beat by such lowly pirates, I can't allow such humiliation again. It will be wise if I stop trying to use Haki as of now I haven't mastered it yet. I shall fight the usual way I do" thought Kakuzu.

Stopping the flow of Haki in his nerves, he allowed chakra once again to course through his veins, feeling like his old self once again he hardened his right hand as he blocked the Diable Jamble on his right as he saw the pissed blonde pirate. Grabbing his burning leg he swung Sanji straight into incoming Luffy who was trying to sneak up behind him with his inhuman speed.

"SMASH!"

"Gaah! Both the straw hats groaned in pain as they collided into each other and crashed into a nearby boulder.

Grabbing the area where he was hit by Diable Jambe, Kakuzu knew that he had a broken bone. Not wasting anytime Kakuzu got ready to attack once more as two masks emerged from his back which had the hearts of Lightening style and Water style.

A wave of fire and lightening emerged from their opened mouths and emerged creating a lethal combination and heading straight for the pirates still lying in the rubble hidden behind the dust formed.

"GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GATTLING!"

A giant fist came tearing through the dust and smashing its way through the electricity imbued water seemingly unaffected as it didn't even flinch even though the shock should have paralyzed the muscles. Tearing its way through, it smashed right into the two masks of the money craver and obliterated them right there and then slammed into the real face of Kakuzu as the second fist came while the first retracted. With such a ridiculous force he got pushed to a cliff and couldn't fall from his spot as he got pummeled repeatedly with giant haki imbued arms as two of his masks lay on the ground shattered into small shards.

"What kind of crazy freak is he?" Sanji said as he stood up from his spot grabbing his head with a wincing expression of pain.

"Yeah, I have never seen powers like these before. He can use water and lightening and can harden himself, he turns all black….it can't be haki, I mean it is invisible after all, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I am not sure what we are dealing with, but he is no joke"

"You got that right!" said the straw hat captain.

As the dust settled they saw Kakuzu plastered in the cliff side. His fingers moved and then his arm, slowly he moved and with a jerk freed his arm from the cavity made by him in the rocks and then struggling for little while, he was on his feet again, though staggering a bit.

Unable to balance himself on his legs, he fell down on one knee supporting himself with his hands. Getting up again, the nuke nin braced himself for the rest of the fight as he instantly made a few hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth encampment jutsu!"

Slamming his palms on the ground, Kakuzu looked as two massive thick walls emerged from the ground with a curve and instantly encased the pirates forming a long tunnel which had only one opening since the other end was closed. Using this for his advantage another face came out from the shinobi's back with its mouth open and spewed a gigantic wave of fire, all of which entered the tunnel in which the pirates were trapped from its only open end.

Confused inside the dark tunnel, Luffy and Sanji immediately noticed the incoming fire wave with no escape in sight, Luffy prepared for counterattack.

"Get aside Sanji!"

Stretching both his steaming hands backwards a long distance, Luffy stared at the incoming hot wave.

"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"

Like a catapult string his hand retracted and the stretched in the opposite direction creating a huge air wave which intersected the fire stopping it dead in its tracks and scattering the fire at the place.

Sensing that it was their time to escape, Sanji kicked a big hole on the ceiling of the tunnel and both the pirates jumped out of it, now on top.

"Huff! That was a close one" Sanji said wiping perspiration drops from his face.

As soon as these words left the love cook's mouth, thick black strings came out from under them and wrapped themselves around both of their legs and hands, thus effectively binding them in their place.

"What the?! When did he?" Luffy said flustered trying to get himself out of the binds.

"When he pretended to lose his balance, that's when he slipped those strings from his hands inside the ground and when he made that tunnel thing emerge from the ground these things were already embedded in its walls" said Sanji realizing Kakuzu's little trick.

"I can't seem to break out of these things! Oomph!" Luffy tried to struggle as he applied all his strength making him grit his teeth.

"It's pointless, you cannot escape them!" Kakuzu said in his same heavy dead voice as he raised his arms with his fingers pointed towards his targets. Hundreds of strings came out thrusting from between his fingers as his palms and fingers split in small pieces allowing the black strings inside to come out. The masses of strings formed a few bundles on their way as they headed with great speed to pierce their targets.

"Damn! What do we do now?!" Sanji said trying not to panic.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do anything without my help you shitty cook" came a voice from above.

A man armed with two swords in hands and one clutched between his teeth in green clothing came down from above as he intercepted the path of the strings with his haki imbued katanas.

"Luffy I will break you free, you go and help the snake empress, it looks like she needs your help" said Zoro.

"HEY! BREAK ME FREE TOO!" shouted Sanji.

-x-x-x-x

"I c-can't move! But why?" Hancock said.

It had begun when that man had performed some sort of weird ceremony. After inflicting a small cut on one of her inner thighs by his scythe, the man had licked off the blood from the blade and his body colour had changed, his skin changed into black and white colour combinations while he drew some sort of circular pattern on the ground with his leg while he stood in the center.

"And now….get ready to become a sacrifice to the Lord" said Hidan as he pointed his scythe towards himself, stomach to be precise. As he slowly started piercing himself with it, he could hear the painful grunts of the woman.

"Hahahaha! Are you feeling it? I DO! I can feel that the Lord is happy, he can't wait to get all of you!" Hidan screamed like the madman he was.

"Ugh!" Hancock grabbed her stomach which was now bleeding profusely and she could feel an invisible scythe digging deeper into her slowly by every moment. Understanding the gist of the situation, the snake empress closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on her focusing her armament haki on her injury hoping to stop the blade from hurting her further. But to her surprise it didn't help one bit, she understood that no matter how strong her armament haki would be, it won't make any difference since the wound wasn't being inflicted on her directly.

Changing her tactics slightly she focused on her conqueror's haki and released in an immediate wave. It seemed like this did the trick as Hidan was knocked off his feet and staggered out of his ceremonial blood circle in a heavy stupor state, trying to gain back his senses and comprehending what happened. Not intending to let this chance go to waste Hancock instantly sprinted forwards towards and aimed her kick straight for the cultist.

Hidan gained some of his control at the last moment and dodged it, but the damage was done as he wasn't able to dodge that nick. Her kick hit him at his waist and turned that part into stone with the force totally shattering it which resulted in a big gaping hole at the cultist's side with the innards petrified.

"Shit" Hidan winced as another kick wheezed past his face as he dodged a flurry of attacks which had a fair number of punches as well though not as fast as they were before since the woman was now severely hurt. Sensing an opening he readied his scythe but before could swing a big blue snake came out of nowhere and coiled itself around his arm and waist thus immobilizing him for the moment. This was the snake empress's pet snake 'Salome'.

Taking the advantage of the opportunity, the warlord gathered as much haki as she could in her left leg as she jumped with her back facing the madman and immediately flipped midair with her left leg aiming straight for his heart. The kick landed right at the spot and with such immense power with the ability of her devil fruit, it passed straight through his chest while turning that area into stone.

Hancock pulled out her leg from there as she had this confused look on her face. She had aimed for his heart, but she couldn't feel any.

"Surprised?" Hidan smirked "Couldn't find my heart? Thought you would beat me if you petrified my heart even if I am immortal?"

As much as the woman hated it, she had to admit that she was at a loss for words.

"I SACRIFICED MY OWN HEART TO THE TRUE LORD! I RIPPED IT OUT OF MY CHEST AND OFFERED IT TO HIM!" Hidan's maniacal laughter was all over the place "GET READY TO BE SLAUGHTERED!"

As Hidan untangles the snake, he chopped of his head with his scythe and aimed for another attack after he drew the ceremonial circle again. Not leaving his position, he threw the weapon while holding onto it with a chain.

Just as it was about to hit the immobilized Hancock a bare hand stopped the weapon midway "Not till I am alive!"

"Luffy!" Hancock gasped to see his beloved saving her.

"GEAR 4!"

-x-x-x-x

Zoro was engaged in a fierce fight with Kakuzu when he heard a stranger's voice.

"Universal Pull"

Kakuzu went straight flying off somewhere, while Sanji heard another.

"We meet again pirate, let's settle our score here. Guy sensei taught me to never leave unfinished business with rivals" said a man standing behind Sanji in green spandex with a green jacket.

-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the LAST of this arc, and if I get enough support I will begin the next arc which will be more focused on Naruto, Luffy and the weird island that appeared out of nowhere, will try my hardest to make it entertaining.**

 **I apologize for the late update…will try to be weekly from now, but I can't promise.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE, it helps much more than you think it does.**

 **See you people again.**


End file.
